Evolution
by baladin
Summary: révélations sur Jack O'Neill


Evolution

Auteur : Baladin

Mail : una.baladinhotmail.fr

Saison : après la 10

Genre : aventure, romance, humour

Disclaimer : rien à moi, juste pour le fun

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà la petite dernière, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire, je me suis beaucoup amusée !! Merci à Lydie pour sa bêta lecture et ses conseils avisés pour la fin de cette fic, sans elle la fin eut été beaucoup plus bâclée !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !! petits feeds siou plait !!!!

Bonne lecture !

La nuit était très noire, pas un nuage mais malgré tout l'homme qui avançait dans les rues de Washington ne pouvait voir les étoiles les lumières de la ville l'en empêchaient.

Il avançait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait renvoyé son chauffeur désirant souffler et prendre l'air. La réception avait été éprouvante, il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt, mais c'était un hommage à sa carrière, une dernière et unique reconnaissance. Il partait en retraite et ce définitivement. Il avait pris sa décision lorsqu'un mois plutôt les Oris avaient été vaincus grâce une fois de plus au courage et à la détermination du professeur Daniel Jackson. L'homme sourit en pensant au "petit Scarabée" ! Il avait fait du chemin le jeune archéologue allergique de la première mission d'Abydos .

Dès cette mission il lui avait fait confiance. Et là encore 15 ans après Daniel avait fait des miracles !

Flash back :

Dans les couloirs de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, un homme encore jeune courait bousculant au passage des militaires qui ne s'en offusquaient pas, le Docteur Jackson était connu pour sa maladresse !

D - Général !

L - Docteur Jackson ! Reprenez votre souffle, que se passe-t-il ?

D - Général, j'ai trouvé !

L - vous avez trouvé quoi, Docteur ? Expliquez-vous !

D - (reprenant son souffle) l'arme capable de détruire les Oris !

L - c'est une plaisanterie ?

D - non Général ! SG5 a rapporté d'une mission sur P2X625 une tablette gravé dans un langage inconnu au premier abord. J'ai passé les deux derniers jours dessus et cette nuit j'ai eu comme un flash ! Ce n'est pas un langage inconnu c'est de l'ancien mais codé. Avec l'aide de Sam et de Teal'c j'ai réussi à la déchiffrer.

L - et que nous dit-elle ?

D - elle parle de l'arme de Merlin. Les anciens avaient réussi à la faire fonctionner. Ce n'est pas vraiment une arme d'ailleurs, c'est un désactivateur de bouclier. Cela permet d'approcher tout espèce se protégeant par un champs de force quel qu'il soit !

L - cela nous mènera à quoi ?

D - il suffirait que Sam crée une bombe au naquadda assez puissante. Grâce à cet engin nous pourrions nous approcher de la super porte et la faire exploser ! Couper de notre galaxie, les Oris ne représenteraient plus une menace. Nous pourrions combattre les prêcheurs encore présents.

L - briefing dans une demi-heure ! Harriman faites appeler SG1 ! Docteur préparez vos explications que tout soit très clair !

D - bien sur Général !

Lors de ce briefing ils avaient mis au point et programmé une attaque de la super porte. Carter avait fait des merveilles en construisant une bombe sophistiquée et impossible à désamorcer !

Le Président avait donné son feu vert et déléguer le Général O'Neill au SGC afin de coordonner l'attaque.

Jack était heureux de revenir. Il s'ennuyait à Washington. Il mit son grain de sel dans le plan d'attaque et décida de participer à la bataille ce qui n'était bien sur pas prévu ! Il se mit au commande du jumper trouvé sur la planète de Mebourne et emmena son équipe près de la super porte.

Ils essuyèrent des tirs de la part des Oris, qui on ne sait comment se trouvaient là pour défendre l'accès à cette galaxie. Heureusement l'arme de Merlin fonctionnait, ils purent détruire les vaisseaux présents grâce à la dextérité de Jack à esquiver les tirs, et à l'adresse de Teal'c au maniement des armes embarquées sur le jumper. Ils s'approchèrent assez rapidement de la porte afin de permettre à Sam et Cameron d'installer la bombe. Ceci fait ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour s'échapper de la zone, le feu d'artifice prévu devant être spectaculaire !

Ce qui n'avait pas été prévu, c'est que, lors de l'explosion de la super porte, le contact des Oris avec les prêcheurs serait rompu et ferait perdre tous leurs pouvoirs à ces derniers. Le combat était perdu d'avance et ils préférèrent s'immoler plutôt que de renoncer à leurs prérogatives. La galaxie fut débarrassée en une fraction de seconde au grand étonnement des acteurs de cette action.

Ils eurent à subir quelques désagréments sur le chemin du retour, le jumper ayant souffert de l'impact de l'onde de choc. Les passagers furent blessés, particulièrement le Général O'Neill.

Le jumper dériva pendant un certain temps, SG1 étant inconsciente. Jack reprit ses esprits le premier, avec Sam.

S - mon Général, comment vous sentez-vous ?

J - pas très en forme Carter ! Mais il va falloir faire avec si nous voulons rentrer.

S - laissez-moi regarder ! Vous perdez beaucoup de sang mon général, il faudrait que vous vous allongiez.

J - rahh Carter ! Faites-moi un pansement serré, il n'y a que moi pour vous ramener, j'ai pas le temps de dormir !

S - Jack ! Vous ne tiendrez pas jusqu'a la prochaine porte !

J - ah c'est Jack maintenant ? (Souriant) J'aime beaucoup SAM !!

Comme à chaque fois que la situation était critique, il faisait de l'humour ! Sam rougit, mais continua d'essayer de le persuader de se tenir calme.

J - Sam, vous savez très bien que si l'on veut rentrer je ne dois pas me laisser aller ! Le Doc me soignera dès notre retour à la base, un peu d'optimisme que diable !!

Elle lui fit des bandages très serrés, il serra des dents et se remit aux commandes. Grâce à son opiniâtreté, ils réussirent à se poser sur une planète munie d'une porte. Lorsque sa mission fut menée à bien, Jack se laissa aller et tomba dans un coma léger. Teal'c qui avait repris ses esprits depuis assez longtemps, se chargea d'O'Neill. Ils laissèrent les autres membres réveillés mais encore sonnés dans le jumper et coururent à la porte. Sitôt passés, ils donnèrent des détails et une équipe médicale fut envoyée soignés leurs équipiers, pendant qu'une autre prenait en charge Jack.

Il resta une semaine dans le coma, les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour sortir tout le monde d'une mort certaine l'avait considérablement affaibli. Il se réveilla lentement, mais le Docteur Lam lui interdit de sortir de l'infirmerie. Contrairement à son habitude il ne dit rien. Il avait conscience d'avoir trop tiré sur la corde, et que son corps criait halte !!

Lorsque son ami Landry vint le voir, ils eurent une discussion très sérieuse. Hank comprit les motivations de son ami et lui apporta son soutien. Il lui annonça que le Président avait décidé de faire une visite à la base afin de remercier personnellement le personnel. Ils avaient encore une fois sauvé la Terre et même la galaxie ! Il attendrait le rétablissement de Jack pour cette visite.

Ce n'est que quinze jours plus tard, que cet évènement eut lieu. Et c'est à cette occasion que Jack leur fit part de sa décision d'arrêter !

Fin du Flash back.

Ce soir le Président lui avait offert une réception somptueuse digne de ses états de service !!

Même Hammond était venu sortant ainsi de sa retraite, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à se déplacer mais rien ne l'aurait empêché d'être présent. Tous les officiers du SGC étaient là et bien d'autres hauts gradés au courant de la porte des étoiles !! Le Général O'Neill avait été très mal à l'aise toute la soirée et seule la présence de son ancienne équipe lui avait permis de tenir.

Et là maintenant seul dans les rues de cette grande ville, la pression se relâchait. Une nouvelle page se tournait. Ce qui le rendait mélancolique, c'est qu'il avait appris que le Colonel Carter avait accepté le commandement de la cité d'Atlantis, donc elle allait s'en aller loin, très loin. Il ne savait pas comment il allait supporter cela. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui en parler et comme Atlantis n'entrait plus dans sa zone de décision, il n'avait eu aucun renseignement pouvant le préparer à cette nouvelle.

Leur relation avait évoluée depuis son départ de Colorado Springs, au début certes ce n'était pas encore le rêve, mais ils se voyaient assez souvent en dehors de leur travail. Puis un week-end où il avait du rester à Washington, il la trouva sur le pas de sa porte !

Flash back :

Vendredi midi bureau du Général O'Neill

J - bon eh bien je crois que je peux y aller !!

Sec - passez un bon week-end Général !

J - ne vous en faites pas Mary, je rentre chez moi donc ce sera un bon week-end !!

A ce moment là le téléphone direct de Jack sonna !

J - NON !! C'est pas vrai !!! O'Neill !

X - ...

J - vous êtes sur ??

X - ...

J - ok ! Je m'en occupe, mais pas de quoi !!!

J - (ayant raccroché) Mary vous pouvez annuler mon vol s'il vous plait !

Se retournant le dos voûté, il entra dans son bureau pour solutionner le problème. Cela lui prit l'après midi et un partie de la soirée, sa secrétaire était déjà partie depuis longtemps quand il sortit de son sanctuaire comme elle l'appelait !!

J - (regardant sa montre) 22 h !! Allez je rentre directement je me commanderai une pizza, je suis trop crevé. Demain grasse mat' !!!!!

Malheureusement pour lui le lendemain à 7 h la sonnerie de sa porte le réveilla !!

J - mais c'est pas vrai !!!! Je peux pas avoir de repos !!!

Une nouvelle sonnerie l'obligea à sortir de son lit et à enfiler vite fait un jean. C'est en bougonnant comme l'intrus qu'il se dirigea vers sa porte. D'un mouvement brusque il l'ouvrit prêt à incendier l'ignoble individu qui se permettait de le déranger, déjà qu'il devait rester dans cet appartement impersonnel tout un week-end !!

J - j'espère que... Carter ??

S - bonjour mon Général, désolée de vous réveiller, je ne sais pas ce que... Désolée, je vais partir, je m'excuse, je...

J - Eh Sam respirez !! Non non, vous restez là puisque de toute façon je suis réveillé ! Allez entrez !! Je vais nous faire un café et vous me raconterez pourquoi vous avez pris un avion pour venir me réveiller si tôt !!!

Le Colonel Samantha Carter entra dans l'appartement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir régulièrement, mais jamais elle n'était venue à l'improviste.

Jack alla dans la cuisine faire un café bien fort, il en avait besoin. La dernière semaine avait été chargée et cela ajouté à la déception de ne pouvoir rentrer à Colorado Springs il était très las.

J - asseyez-vous et dîtes moi tout Sam !!

S - je n'ai pas réfléchi que je pouvais vous déranger, je suis partie comme ça !!!

J - que s'est-il passé ? Sam répondez-moi ! Ce n'est pas votre habitude d'agir sur un coup de tête ! Vous n'avez même pas pensé que je pouvais être en route pour le Colorado ? Vous avez de la chance qu'une tuile me soit tombée dessus hier après-midi, sinon vous vous cassiez le nez sur ma porte close !!!

S - je suis désolée.

Elle était là comme une poupée abandonnée. Il la regarda avec tendresse, mais aussi inquiétude, ce n'était pas son genre !!

J - Sam, tenez et expliquez-moi !

Il avait mis tant de douceur dans ses propos, que des larmes vinrent aux yeux de Sam.

J - oula !!

Il s'assit très près d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer doucement vers lui.

J - je ne sais pas encore ce qui vous est arrivé, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis là pour vous.

Entendant cela elle baissa complètement sa garde et éclata en sanglots !! Il la laissa pleurer tout son soul, elle en avait besoin et il savait pertinemment que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien !

S - (un peu calmée) je ne sais pas ce qui me prend !! Quel grand Colonel je fais !!

J - Sam !! Avec moi vous n'avez pas vous justifier, je sais quel Colonel vous êtes et ce n'est pas quelques larmes qui me feront changer d'avis ! Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle le regarda et put lire toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde dans ses yeux !! Il avait baissé sa garde aussi, et elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de venir, qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps déjà !!

S - on a été fait prisonniers, torturés, tués, ressuscités...

J - (voulant la faire sourire) bref la routine quoi !!

S - (effectivement souriant un instant) exact !! (Puis reprenant son sérieux) mais cette fois ce fut plus terrible, depuis votre départ c'était la première fois que cela nous arrivait et que nous étions tous aussi maltraités. (Le regardant droit dans les yeux) Et VOUS n'étiez plus là !!!!

J - ... je...

S - ce n'est pas votre faute, mais j'ai pris conscience que sans vous je ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela, il fallait absolument que je vous vois, c'est...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose de plus, il fondit sur ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur.

Surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, ce qui le fit se méprendre. Il s'écarta d'elle bredouillant des excuses !!

S - oh non Jack O'Neill, vous n'allez pas vous excuser !! Je ne veux pas que vous vous excusiez !!

J - mais vous...

S - Jack ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de votre part, j'ai été surprise !! Surprise mais ravie !!

J - (retrouvant le sourire) ravie ??

S - moui !!!

J - cela veut dire que je peux recommencer ?? Parce que moi aussi je suis ravi !!! J'ai même pleins d'autres idées !!!!!!

S - (éclatant de rire) Jack...

Après bien des moments de rire et de tendresse, ils se retrouvèrent naturellement dans la chambre de Jack oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Ils avaient assez attendus pour être sur d'eux et parfaitement en harmonie avec le moment présent.

Fin du flash back.

Après ce week-end, ils se retrouvèrent le plus souvent possible, mais cela n'était pas évident avec leurs responsabilités réciproques. Après la victoire sur les Oris, Jack s'était pris à rêver d'un possible rapprochement officiel, mais le départ de Sam pour Atlantis remettait tout en question !!

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Il se posait la question, mais avait la réponse ! Comment refuser ce poste ? A son age c'était une opportunité que l'on ne pouvait absolument pas rejeter !! Il se promit de ne pas lui faire de reproches, il l'attendrait c'est tout. Mais Dieu comme cela sera dur !!

Il prit conscience du chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis son départ de la fête. Cela allait lui prendre un certain temps pour rentrer chez lui, il n'était pas couché !! "Bah ! De toute façon je n'ai pas sommeil !" Pensa-t-il en s'engageant sur le chemin du retour.

Il arriva devant son immeuble, il était près de 5 h du matin !! Comme il devait commencer à préparer son déménagement il décida de prendre une bonne douche et un café bien serrer plutôt que de se coucher. Les membres de SG1 première génération devaient venir manger avec lui avant de reprendre un avion pour le Colorado, c'est pourquoi Sam n'était pas rentré avec lui, leur relation était inconnue de leurs amis.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, il fut étonné de trouver Sam à l'attendre.

S - enfin, te voilà !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ??

J - je me suis baladé dans les rues pour réfléchir, tu ne devais pas venir !

S - après l'annonce qui a été faite, tu crois que je pouvais ne pas venir ??

J - je n'y ai pas réfléchi ! Viens entrons, café ??

S - ce n'est pas de refus ! (L'arrêtant dans son élan et le forçant à se retourner) Jack pardonne-moi de ne rien t'avoir dit ! Tu m'en veux ?

J - j'aurai préféré l'apprendre autrement, c'est sur ! Mais non je ne t'en veux pas, tu le mérite et je suis fier de toi !!

S - tu le penses vraiment ?

J - n'ai-je jamais dit autre chose que ce que je pense ?? Sam, vraiment je suis fier et je suis heureux pour toi !!

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement !

J - mais cela, ça va me manquer !!!

Elle éclata de rire mais fut arrêtée par les lèvres gourmandes de Jack.

J - écoute, les gars ne vont pas arriver avant quelques heures, que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche et plus si affinités ??

S - programme tentant mon Général !!

J - alors programme approuvé Colonel !!

Vers midi le reste de SG1 arriva, le repas fut gai et il ne fut absolument pas question du départ du Colonel Carter. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et Jack les accompagna à l'aéroport.

S - Eh bien voilà !! Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons nous revoir avant mon départ pour Atlantis, mon programme est très chargé aussi je vous fais mes adieux ici Jack !

J - amusez-vous bien Sam, je prendrai de vos nouvelles auprès de Hank, je lui ai demandé et il a obtenu l'accord du Président pour cela, même si je me retire ! Faîtes attention à vous Colonel !!!

D - quoi c'est tout !!

S - ...??

D - attendez Sam ! Vous partez dans une autre galaxie et vous dites au revoir comme ça à Jack ?????

J - Daniel !! La ferme !

_"les passagers pour le vol 954 pour Colorado Springs sont priés de se présenter porte B, les passagers..."_

T - je crois que c'est pour nous, O'Neill j'espère que vous viendrez nous voir bientôt.

J - je n'y manquerai pas Teal'c. De toute façon je ne pense pas rester encore longtemps à Washington donc nous nous reverrons bientôt !

T - Daniel Jackson, je pense que nous devrions y aller !!

D - euh oui Teal'c !! A bientôt Jack !

J - à bientôt Space Monkey !!!

Teal'c empoigna Daniel, et ils s'éloignèrent laissant un peu d'intimité à Sam et Jack.

J - bon ben fais attention à toi, si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande à Thor !

S - je n'aurai pas du accepter !!

J - mais si et tu le sais très bien ! Je t'attendrai, je te le promets !

S - tu es sur ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai.

J - j'ai tout mon temps. Je vais partir pour le Minnesota, je t'attendrai là-bas.

S - Jack, je...

J - chut, ne dis rien ! Bonne chance Colonel Carter !!!

S - Merci Lieutenant Général O'Neill ! Je reviendrai, j'irai te retrouver dans ton chalet ! Promis !!! Il faut que j'y aille, au revoir fais attention aussi !!

Elle partit en marchant à reculons afin de graver dans sa mémoire son image. Lui ne la quittait pas non plus des yeux,

J - (pensant) que Dieu te protège !!

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois que le Colonel Carter avait embarqué sur le Dédale en direction d'Atlantis.

Teal'c était parti rejoindre les jaffas de Dakarra afin de participer au gouvernement mis sur pied.

Daniel avait quitté le SGC et faisait des fouilles en Egypte. Il était en réserve du programme.

Les équipes SG parcouraient toujours la galaxie à la recherche de nouvelles alliances. Tout allait pour le mieux. Le peu de goa'ulds restant ne représentait plus vraiment une menace, il y avait bien de temps à autre quelques échauffourées, mais rien d'alarmant, les diverses victoires de la Tauri avaient refroidi les ambitions des quelques survivants. Malgré tout le SGC demeurait vigilant.

Jack, lui, avait déménagé comme prévu. Il avait retrouvé sa maison du Colorado, mais y passait très peu de temps, préférant de loin son chalet perdu dans la foret du Minnesota. Il n'avait gardé de contact qu'avec Landry et Daniel, refusant toutes les invitations émanant d'autres personnes. Il vivait en ermite se maintenant en forme physique car une espèce d'intuition lui disait qu'il risquait d'en avoir besoin !! Il n'avait que très peu de nouvelles de Sam, les communications entre Atlantis et la Terre étant limitées. Mais il savait qu'elle allait bien et c'était le principal.

Ces journées étaient toujours réglées de la même façon. Jogging, musculation, pêche !!! Il s'ennuyait beaucoup, le manque d'action se faisant de plus en plus sentir, mais comme c'était de son propre chef qu'il en était là, il se faisait une raison !!!

Il sortait de sous la douche après une course dans la forêt de plus de deux heures, quand son portable sonna. Contrairement à avant où le téléphone était prohibé dans son antre, il gardait maintenant toujours son mobil à portée.

J - O'Neill.

X - Jack ! Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement !

J - Daniel ?? Mais où êtes-vous ?

D - Jack, j'ai besoin de vous, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider, s'il vous plait Jack, c'est important !!

J - bien sur Daniel, si vous avez besoin de moi je vais venir, mais où êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

D - je suis toujours en Egypte. Hank a mes coordonnées, faites vite Jack !!!

Jack se retrouva un téléphone bipant à son oreille. Il était inquiet car jamais Daniel n'avait appelé le Général Landry par son prénom, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était encore fourré dans le pétrin et qu'il devait agir vite.

Décrochant son téléphone il composa le numéro de la base.

J - O'Neill à l'appareil, passez-moi le Général Landry s'il vous plait !

X - bonjour mon Général, tout de suite mon Général !

L - Landry.

J - salut Hank c'est Jack. Je viens d'avoir un appel de Daniel, il faut que tu me donnes ses coordonnées, ça a l'air sérieux il a besoin de moi.

L - je vais te donner cela, mais écoute je pense que tu ferais bien de passer par ici avant de t'envoler pour l'Egypte. Nous avons eu des échos de ce qui se passait là-bas et je crois vraiment que tu vas avoir besoin d'un bon briefing !!

J - dans quoi s'est-il mis encore ??

L - malheureusement ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a été là au mauvais moment, je t'attends le plus rapidement possible.

J - OK, j'attrape le premier avion et j'arrive !!

Une fois de plus son intuition ne l'avait pas lâché. Il téléphona à l'aéroport afin de connaître les horaires pour le Colorado et boucla en vitesse son chalet et ses affaires. Cinq heures plus tard, il pénétrait sur le parking de Cheyenne Mountain.

Se - Mon Général !! Vous vous ennuyez du SGC ??

J - eh oui Sergent !! Tout le monde va bien ici ??

Se - la routine mon Général !! Merci de vous inquiéter de nous.

Bien que n'ayant aucune autorisation, il put pénétrer dans la base sans difficulté, tout le monde le connaissant et regrettant son commandement !

J - salut Hank !!

L - eh bien dis-moi, tu n'as pas perdu l'entraînement, rapide à ce que je vois !!

J - vu le ton de Daniel, je crois que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !!

L - oui je le pense aussi, mais cela ne va pas être du gâteau !!

J - dans quoi est-il encore englué ??

L - terrorisme !!

J - m... !

L - tu peux le dire ! Nous avons été prévenu par l'ambassade, le responsable des fouilles où Daniel se trouve, a été pris en otage par un mouvement proche de Ben Laden !! On ne sait pas exactement qui ils sont, mais ils revendiquent à peu près les mêmes idéaux. Daniel était sur un autre site lors de la prise d'otages, mais les autorités égyptiennes n'ont plus de nouvelles de lui ! Il ne fait pas parti des personnes pour lesquelles le groupe demande une rançon.

J - mais alors où est-il ? Et comment puis-je faire quelque chose ?

L - que t'a-t-il dit dans son appel ?

J - que je devais venir, que c'était urgent et que Hank avait les coordonnées.

L - Hank ??? Jamais il ne s'est permis une telle familiarité !!

J - c'est bien ce que j'ai pensé, et je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas parler librement et qu'il m'avertissait de cela. Mais s'il est prisonnier avec les autres ou plus encore d'un autre groupe, pourquoi m'appeler moi ??

L - problème extraterrestre ??

J - ça m'en a tout l'air !!!

L - on marche sur des oeufs là !!

J - peux-tu faire appeler Teal'c ? Je pense que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour venir à bout de ce problème. Je ne veux pas te demander d'engager une équipe pour m'aider, c'est un problème personnel.

L - pas de problème ! Harriman !! contactez Dakara et demandez Teal'c. j'espère qu'il sera là !!

L - tu n'auras pas été en retraite très longtemps dis-moi !!!

J - je dois t'avouer que cela me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé !!

Ils réussirent à contacter Teal'c qui ne manqua pas de répondre à l'appel de Jack. Moins de deux heures plus tard la porte s'activait laissant passer l'ancien Prima d'Apophis.

T - O'Neill !

J - Teal'c mon ami c'est un bonheur de vous revoir !

T - si j'ai bien compris Daniel Jackson a besoin de nous ?

J - il semblerait, bien que cela reste complètement flou. Nous allons partir tous les deux pour l'Egypte, je vous fais faire un petit tour en F16 !!

Il avait été décidé qu'ils prendraient ce moyen de transport afin de pouvoir emmener des armes et du C4.

L - bonne chance à vous ! Jack, voici un communicateur goa'uld pour me donner des nouvelles rapidement, je préfère ne pas avoir de communication téléphonique !!

J - parfois je me dis que cela à du bon de les avoir rencontrés !! (à Teal'c) je reviens, j'en ai pour 5 minutes !!

Au pas de course il alla trouver Siller.

S - Mon Général, que puis-je pour vous ??

J - ahhh ! Je ne suis plus général, alors arrêtez cela s'il vous plait !! Siller auriez-vous dans vos bidules, un appareil capable de détecter un téléphone portable !!

S - s'il est allumé, oui mais tout dépend de la distance !

J - bah je ne sais pas exactement ! Nous allons devoir repérer le petit Scarabée dans le désert Egyptien, cela vous va comme distance ???

S - je vois !! Je vais vous donner un appareil que le Colonel Carter a fabriqué mais qui n'est pas homologué. Il combine une technologie terrienne et goa'uld !!

Au nom de Sam un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Jack qui n'échappa pas à Siller. Il se donna mentalement une baffe d'avoir peiné le général O'Neill. Bien que parti depuis plusieurs années maintenant, le personnel de Cheyenne Mountain lui gardait une admiration et une dévotion sans borne. Il restait LEUR général !!

J - merci Siller ! Mais il va falloir me donner un cours rapide, parce que moi et la technologie de Carter...

S - je vais entrer les coordonnées du Docteur Jackson dedans et vous n'aurez plus le mettre en marche quand vous le désirerez !!

J - eh bien voilà du matériel comme je les aime !!!

Siller se dépêcha de faire le nécessaire ayant compris que Jack était pressé.

J - (de retour auprès de Landry et de Teal'c) Bon bah voilà je suis prêt, Teal'c ??

T - quand vous voulez O'Neill !

J - Hank à bientôt !!!

Après plusieurs heures de vol, ils se retrouvèrent sur une base américaine en Egypte. Leur couverture était celle d'un riche magnat s'offrant les services d'un pilote chevronné de l'Air Force pour des vacances à la spartiate !! La tenue de Teal'c ne permettait absolument pas de douter qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un excentrique !! Quand à Jack, il jouait le jeu d'un pilote ayant désespérément besoin d'argent et prêt à tout pour en gagner !!!

Après s'être renseignés des curiosités les moins accessibles de la région, nos deux américains partirent sac sur le dos ! Les militaires basés ici se moquèrent d'eux, mais pas un instant ne suspectèrent un commando de sauvetage pour un archéologue égaré !!!

Ayant mis assez de distance avec la base aérienne, Teal'c et Jack se changèrent !!

J - bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut que l'on sache dans quelle direction aller. Teal'c branchez le bidule que Siller m'a donné ! Espérons que le portable de Daniel soit encore allumé !!

T - je détecte un signal, c'est vers le sud (il prit une carte) d'après les coordonnées GPS il semblerait que cela soit par ici, vers ce temple !!

J - Edfou ? Moi qui adore les antiquités et les vieilles ruines !!!

T - nous devons sauver Daniel Jackson, O'Neill, visiter ces ruines ne vous fera pas de mal et peut être en apprendrons-nous plus sur le problème !

J - bien sur vous avez raison comme d'habitude, mais je n'aime pas l'archéologie !! Mais bon il s'agit de Daniel, et bien allons au temple d'Edfou !!

Heureusement ils n'étaient pas loin du site, et purent arriver sans trop de difficulté en ce lieu d'histoire, un temple à la gloire d'Horus !!! Ils cherchèrent un endroit où cacher leur matériel militaire, et prirent l'allure de touriste en mal de connaissance.

X - je peux vous emmener visiter un tombeau mal connu et non fréquenté par les touristes, une vrai merveille digne des grands Dieux Apophis et Anubis !!!!

J - je crois que nous allons nous laisser tenter n'est-ce pas mon ami ??

T - effectivement mon ami !!

Suivant leur guide, ils s'éloignèrent de la foule et gagnèrent un lieu isolé, ils étaient sur leurs gardes mais manifestement cet homme avait quelque chose à leur dire !!

X - vous êtes américains ? Vous connaissez Daniel Jackson ?

J - quel nom avez-vous dit ?

X - Daniel Jackson. Avant d'être emmené il a pu me glisser d'attendre un américain Jack. Il est assez âgé et a les cheveux presque blancs. Vous correspondez à la description, c'est bien vous ?

J - effectivement je m'appelle Jack, mais je ne suis pas si âgé que cela !!

Teal'c souleva un sourcil en regardant Jack.

J - quoi ?? Vous aussi, vous me trouvez "vieux" ??

A - mon nom est Assouf. Le Docteur Jackson m'apprenait à faire le tri dans les découvertes archéologique, je souhaite devenir archéologue !

J - eh bien tant mieux pour vous !! Mais pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Daniel !

A - lorsque le commando a attaqué les fouilles, nous étions le professeur et moi sur un autre site très peu éloigné, nous avons échappé à l'enlèvement, mais des partisans du commando faisaient partie des ouvriers sur le deuxième site. Ils ont pensé que le professeur Jackson pouvait leur être utile à eux, ils l'ont donc emmené, enfin c'est ce que je crois. Heureusement dès que nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il se passait quelque chose sur le site principal, le professeur vous a contacté sans que personne ne s'en rende compte !! Ce n'est que quelques minutes après cet appel qu'il a été emmené.

J - et vous pourquoi ils vous ont laissé ??

A - ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que j'avais une amitié avec le professeur, nous nous étions séparés pour nos recherches. Quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je me suis fait tout petit. Je suis égyptien, ils n'avaient aucune raison de penser que je pouvais leur poser préjudice !! Je n'ai pas prévenu les autorités ayant compris que vous viendriez.

J - et comment avez vous compris cela ?

A - le professeur Jackson parlait beaucoup de vous et de votre équipe, il m'a dit un jour que si l'un était dans le besoin les autres feraient tout pour le secourir !! Quand j'ai entendu le professeur vous appeler, j'ai su que vous viendriez !

T - et vous avez eu raison. Daniel Jackson sait choisir ses amis.

A - oh !! Merci de m'honorer d'un tel titre Monsieur !

J - bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais où est Daniel ?

A - je les ai entendu dire qu'ils partaient vers le sud. Mais avant je veux vous montrer quelque chose que le professeur Jackson avait trouvé il y a peu !!

Il entraîna les deux hommes à sa suite dans le temple. Ils arrivèrent dans une très grande salle mais leur guide poursuivit sa route.

A - le professeur Jackson avait découvert une toute petite salle à coté de celle-ci. Il s'y trouvait lorsque les rebelles ont attaqué. J'étais dans l'autre salle et quand j'ai compris leurs intentions je me suis caché là-bas.

T - si vous étiez là-bas vous n'avez rien pu voir de ce qui se passait dans l'autre salle !

A - non ! Mais j'ai entendu tout le remue ménage qu'ils ont fait !!

J - et pourquoi voulez-vous que nous voyons cette salle ?

A - venez ! Vous verrez par vous-même !!

J - bien.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à demi pliés en deux. Ils allaient avancé pour être débarrassés de cette corvée de visité un temple quand ils s'arrêtèrent ébahis !! Devant eux se dressait une porte des étoiles, mais de toute petite taille, un peu comme celle qu'Orline avait fabriqué dans le sous-sol de Carter.

A - c'est extraordinaire n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas à quoi cela sert, mais c'est la première fois que je vois cela !!

T - O'Neill !! Il y a un DHD, mais il est spécial !!

A - ...?

J - comment cela spécial ?

T - il n'y a que une série de symboles et le cristal central !!

J - donc qu'une destination ?

T - il semblerait.

J - Assouf, êtes-vous sur que Daniel Jackson soit sorti d'ici avec les rebelles ?

A - quand je suis revenu ici, il n'y était plus alors où voulez-vous qu'il soit ? Il n'y a rien pour se cacher ici !!

J - bon ! Eh bien je crois que nous allons nous amuser beaucoup plus que prévu !!

T - O'Neill que faisons-nous de notre guide ? Je ne crois pas que nous devions le laisser ici, je ne suis pas tranquille !!

J - je me suis toujours fié à vos intuitions, autant qu'aux miennes !! Assouf, savez-vous vous battre ? Pouvez-vous, s'il le fallait, courir vite et assez longtemps ?

A - oui, je fais de l'athlétisme à l'Université !! Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

J - parce que vous allez venir avec nous. Vous allez voir la découverte du siècle, mais il faudra garder cela pour vous. Jurez le sur ce que vous avez de plus sacré !

A - mais...

T - jurez-le !! Vous n'avez rien à perdre, vous pourrez travailler ensuite avec le professeur Jackson sur des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas !

A - vous êtes surs ? (Voyant qu'ils hochaient tous les deux la tête) Bon alors je le jure sur le coran !

J - merci mon ami. Teal'c à vous l'honneur !!

Teal'c s'approcha du DHD appuya sur un symbole et le cristal du milieu s'éclaira. Lorsqu'il approcha sa main du cristal, la porte se mit en action et le vortex s'ouvrit dès qu'il appuya dessus.

J - venez Assouf, n'ayez aucune crainte pour le voyage. Par contre tenez vous sur vos gardes à l'arrivée !!

Ils franchirent tous les trois la porte et quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur une planète paradisiaque.

J - waou !!! Je veux venir ici pour mes vacances !!

T - je ne sais pas si cela serait très sérieux O'Neill !!

J - en tout cas c'est magnifique !! Bon allons nous mettre à couvert, Assouf venez !!

A - mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ??

J - je vous expliquerai plus tard venez.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un sous bois très fleuri.

T - je distingue une cavité un peu plus loin.

J - bien allons-y, nous pourrons étudier un plan en étant à couvert !

T - attendez ici, je vais inspecter les lieux !

X - cela ne sera pas la peine Teal'c, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi !!

J - Daniel ???

D - Jack !!

J - tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

D - merci de vous en inquiéter Jack, mais tout va bien ! J'ai franchi le vortex quand je me suis rendu compte que des rebelles venaient en direction de la salle. Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi !! Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai fait le tour assez rapidement et je n'ai vu personne. Les fruits sont comestibles et il y a beaucoup de poissons dans la lagune. Malheureusement je n'ai pas vu de DHD pour repartir !!

J - ahhhh d'habitude c'est Carter la pessimiste !! Nous allons nous organiser ! Mais d'abord dites-moi si vous savez quelque chose sur cette mini porte ?

D - je n'ai pas eu le temps de déchiffrer beaucoup de chose, mais j'ai pu lire que ce temple était dédiée à une déesse de l'amour dont le nom n'apparaît nul part, mais elle est douceur et bonté. Il semblerait que cette porte était le passage pour une félicité ou une récompense pour des bonnes actions !!

J - un lieu de villégiature !! Je l'avais dit parfait pour des vacances !! Mais le plaisir des vacances c'est que c'est à durée déterminée, donc on doit repartir !!

D - j'ai vu dans le fond de la grotte qu'il y avait des inscriptions mais...

J - et vous ne le disiez pas !! Allons Daniel c'est peut être notre billet de retour que vous avez là !! Allez au boulot !!

D - un vrai tyran !! Et pendant ce temps là Monsieur va aller se tremper les doigts de pieds !!

J - Daniel !!

T - je pense Daniel Jackson qu'O'Neill a raison, je vais vous aider à nous deux nous trouverons peut être le moyen de repartir.

J - merci Teal'c ! Pendant ce temps avec Assouf nous allons vous chercher à manger !

Sur ce il partit accompagner du jeune égyptien qui n'en était toujours pas revenu de son aventure.

A - vous avez souvent franchi cet anneau ?

J - plus maintenant, mais pendant 8 presque tous les jours oui ! Celui dont nous nous servons est beaucoup plus grand, et il faut entrer une adresse, alors que celui-ci n'a qu'une destination apparemment.

A - et nous sommes où la exactement ?

J - je ne peux vous le dire, je n'en sais rien, mais certainement à l'autre bout de la galaxie sur une autre planète !!

A - ...

J - vous vous y ferez !! Et vous verrez pour un archéologue c'est le bonheur total, vous demanderez à Daniel il vous expliquera tout cela mieux que moi !

Ils marchèrent assez longtemps Jack se méfiant de la tranquillité des lieux. Il allait continuer à discuter gaiement, quand il entendit du bruit. Il s'arrêta brusquement tous sens en éveil. Il fit signe à son compagnon de se cacher derrière un bosquet, et avança prudemment vers la source du bruit. Là il découvrit un camp de jaffas, certains s'entraînait, d'autres se restauraient, bref ils n'étaient pas en alerte. Retournant vers le bosquet où il avait laissé Assouf, il se saisit de sa radio.

J - Teal'c, nous ne sommes pas tous seuls !! Venez me rejoindre discrètement, vous pourrez peut être me dire de quel serpent il s'agit !!

D - nous le savons Jack, nous avons traduit les pictogrammes. C'est un goa'uld mineur qui faisait croire aux égyptiens que cette planète était une récompense ! En réalité, il amenait ici les plus forts et les plus intelligents pour les implanter !

J - avez vous trouver comment repartir ??

D - oui ! Le DHD est caché derrière un panneau, l'endroit est clairement désigné !!

J - mais en goa'uld ?

D - bien vu Jack !!

J - bon vous venez me rejoindre, on place du C4 un peu partout, on repart on actionne le DHD et on enclenche le feux d'artifice !!

Dès que Daniel et Teal'c l'eurent rejoint, il donna ses instructions laissant Assouf à l'abri. Bien évidemment les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi facilement qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Les jaffas les repérèrent mais seulement après qu'ils eurent déposer le C4 aux points stratégiques. Une course folle s'engagea en direction de la porte, Jack et Teal'c couvrant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs deux compagnons. Arrivés à destination Daniel alla jusqu'au DHD et actionna la porte, Teal'c et Jack toujours en protection. Bien que Jack ne fasse plus partie de l'équipe son efficacité était toujours opérationnelle ! Avant de franchir le vortex il envoya une grenade sur le DHD évitant ainsi tout nouveau vortex, mais il n'évita pas un tir de lance qui heureusement ne fit que l'effleurer !!

Ils se retrouvèrent assez violemment projetés dans la salle du temple égyptien, le feux d'artifice sur la planète ayant été très violent cela du à la présence de naquada sur les lieux de l'explosion.

J - j'ai bien fait de me tenir en forme !! Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut détruire ce truc ici.

D - non mais ça va pas Jack !!

J - Daniel !! Si quelqu'un active cette porte et part sur cette planète il sera définitivement coincé là-bas, puisqu'il n'y a plus de DHD pour le retour alors il faut au moins détruire celui d'ici.

D - attendez Jack, avant il faut éloigner tout les artéfacts qui sont ici.

J - quels artéfacts ?

D - les artéfacts qu'Elvett avait trouvé avant d'être pris en otage, il n'en avait parlé qu'à moi les ayant trouvé bizarre !!

J - Assouf, auriez-vous la connaissance d'un endroit où nous pourrions stocker tout un tas de trucs bizarres ?

D - Jack !! Des artéfacts goa'ulds !!

A - j'ai une vieille cabane pas loin d'ici, elle appartient à mon grand-père !!

J - très bien !

J - allons voir cela !

Ils visitèrent la cabane du grand-père d'Assouf qui était tout près du lieux des fouilles.

D - j'espère que personne ne songera à faire parler Elvett de ses trouvailles sur le site !!

J - Daniel !! Ne soyez pas oiseau de mauvais augure !! Mais bizarrement j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment !! Il va falloir que l'on se bouge. Daniel, faites le tri dans tout ce bazar et les objets les plus dangereux à vos yeux mettez-les de coté, nous allons les évacuer en urgence vers la cabane !!

D - comment cela vers la cabane ?? C'est une ruine !

J - j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une cave en dessous, nous allons stocker tout cela dedans et nous minerons les lieux avec du C4, au moindre problème on fait tout sauter !!!

D - mais enfin pourquoi tout faire sauter ??

J - Daniel, vous préférez qu'un goa'uld ou autre méchant ou bien même les terroristes se servent de cet armement ??

D - euh non, vous avez raison !!

J - alors exécution !! Teal'c aidez-le, moi je fais le guet !!

T - d'accord O'Neill. Puis-je faire une suggestion ?

J - pourquoi me poser cette question, toute idée est la bienvenue !!

T - vous devriez essayer de contacter les Asgards !!

J - si je pouvais le faire !!

T - essayer avec le communication goa'uld, mettez-le en fréquence sub-spatiale cela peut fonctionner.

D - ou bien attirer les méchants !!

T - je ne pense pas Daniel Jackson, si le message est assez flou, les "méchants", comme vous dites, ne prendrons même pas la peine de chercher d'où il provient. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de messages qui se promène dans la galaxie !!

J - et avec cela vous croyez que Thor comprendra que cela lui est adressé ??

T - le commandant suprême vous surveille O'Neill, il saura que vous avez besoin de lui.

Sur ces paroles il partit en direction de temple, laissant Jack et Daniel pantois.

D - bon je vous laisse à votre message, je vais faire le tri !!

J - (pensant) mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir mettre pour que cela soit flou ?? Ah !! J'ai trouvé !!

Et partout au travers la galaxie un petit message anodin se promène désormais, relayé par les communicateurs d'êtres maléfiques et détestables : Homer Simpson cherche déménageur !!

Content de lui Jack alla se poster pour surveiller les alentours, et permettre à ses coéquipiers de trier les artéfacts en paix !!

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils s'activaient, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir un minimum. La quantité de matériel découvert était très importante car ils en avaient déniché de nouveaux par hasard !!

D - même avec plusieurs équipes, nous ne pourrons rien faire sans nous faire remarquer ! Jack, emporter les plus dangereux équivaut à tout emporter !! Jamais nous...

Il ne put rien dire de plus, son interlocuteur ayant disparut dans un faisceau blanc !!

J - Thor !! Toujours là quand il le faut, merci mon ami et bonjour !!

Th - salutations O'Neill. J'ai pensé qu'un asgard pouvait effectuer un déménagement pour Homer Simpson.

J - vous vous mettez à mon humour, c'est bien cela mon ami !!!

Th - vous auriez pu être plus explicite.

J - j'ai eu peur d'avoir le mauvais déménageur, les serpents ne sont pas assez efficaces !!

Th - en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

J - comme vous savez toujours tout, je présume que vous connaissez la découverte que Daniel a faite !! Nous avons dans le coin des vilains terroristes qui ont pris des otages et dont nous ne souhaiterions pas qu'ils s'emparent de quelques joujoux capables de faire tomber le monde dans l'enfer !! Alors si vous pouviez d'un coup de rayon nous transporter tout cela ! Si vous jugez que l'on est assez grand pour les garder, vous les déposez au SGC, dans le cas contraire, eh bien vous en faites ce que vous voulez, mais par pitié ne laissez pas ça là !!!

Th - très bien O'Neill. Retournez à vos occupations nous nous chargeons de tous ces artéfacts.

Je ne comprends pas vos dirigeants qui se sont dispensés de vos services. Vous avez encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir pour votre planète, votre discourt nous prouve votre sagesse. A bientôt O'Neill.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était revenu près de Teal'c et Daniel. Dans la foulée, tous les artéfacts disparurent.

D - efficace !!

J - ce brave Thor toujours de bon services !!!

T - que va-t-il faire de tout cela ??

J - je l'ignore totalement mon cher Teal'c. Je lui ai dit que je me fiais à son jugement pour ce qui est de la destination de tout ce fourbi !!! Bon nous rentrons puisque tout est rangé !!! Assouf mon ami vous venez de voir encore quelque chose dont vous ne devez pas parler !

A - je ne souhaite que vous suivre donc à qui pourrai-je parler ?

D - euh Jack ?

J - quoi encore Daniel ??

D - nous pourrions peut-être essayer de faire quelque chose pour les otages ?

J - Daniel, que voulez-vous que nous fassions pour eux ? A trois nous ne pouvons affronter ces terroristes !!

Th - mais moi je peux faire quelque chose.

J - déjà de retour ?

Th - oui O'Neill. J'ai entendu votre conversation concernant vos compatriotes, dites-moi où les déposer et ce sera fait dans les minutes qui suivent.

J - Thor mon ami, votre gentillesse vous perdra !! Mais voyez-vous les gens là-bas ignorent votre existence et j'ai peur que votre petit tour de passe-passe ne les effraie !!

Th - je vous emmène avec moi.

D - peut-être pourriez-vous les endormir ?

Th - cela peut se faire !!

J - alors faîtes donc ! Mais c'est Daniel et Assouf que vous allez emmener avec vous, moi je dois repartir en F16 avec Teal'c. Merci pour eux Thor, ils ne pourront pas vous le dire aussi je me permets de le faire.

Th - à votre service O'Neill. Professeur Jackson, Assouf vous êtes prêt ??

D - oui allons-y, à bientôt Jack !!

Après une journée de marche et quelques heures en F16, Jack et Teal'c rentrèrent au SGC. Ils furent accueillis par Landry qui voulut connaître toute l'histoire et surtout voir avec Jack ce qu'ils allaient raconter aux malheureux otages qui se trouvaient maintenant à l'infirmerie de la base toujours inconscients.

L - c'est la panique en Egypte, j'ai prévenu le Président du retour des otages par l'intermédiaire des Asgards. Il m'a dit de voir cela avec toi pour donner des explications au monde.

J - il est bien gentil !! Ecoute, je ne pouvais pas refuser l'aide de Thor !! Au fait, il t'a déposé autre chose que les otages ?

L - oui, plusieurs grands coffres, spécifiant qu'ils t'étaient destinés.

J - bon ! Peux-tu me prêter ton joli téléphone rouge ??

L - fais comme chez toi !!

J - merci !!

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Landry et décrocha ledit téléphone. Après une très longue conversation avec le Président, il rejoignit le commandant de la base en salle de briefing.

J - j'ai de bonnes nouvelles !! Ayant révélé au Président le contenu des coffres, j'ai obtenu que le SGC puisse étudier en priorité tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Tes scientifiques vont s'amuser, et vu la diversité des objets et je l'espère leur importance j'ai obtenu le retour du Colonel Carter afin qu'elle supervise tout cela. Donc nous attendrons sa présence pour tout ouvrir. Peux-tu contacter le Dédale ou Atlantis ??

L - les communicateurs goa'ulds ne fonctionnent pas avec la galaxie de Pégase, nous devons attendre qu'ils nous contactent !! Et pour les ex-otages ??

J - une histoire de commando suicide ??

L - Jack soit sérieux, les autorités égyptiennes ne vont pas gober cela !

J - non sérieux !! J'ai parlé de cela aussi avec le Président, nous allons faire intervenir un commando avec l'accord des autorités locales, puisque nous savons qu'il n'y a plus d'otages nous avons les mains libres pour agir, ensuite nous ferons évacués les soi-disant otages par bateau avant même que quelqu'un puisse réagir. Aux yeux du monde nous serons allés chercher des ressortissants en mauvaise posture.

L - je suis septique, mais bon puisque c'est décidé pourquoi pas !!

J - ce n'est plus de notre ressort, nous devons juste transférer les "otages" à l'hôpital militaire le moment venu, afin qu'ils soient pris en charge directement après leur retour de captivité !!

Puisque cela est réglé je rentre chez moi, appelle moi quand tu as des nouvelles de Carter. Mais au fait où est Daniel ?

L - il est rentré chez lui, il t'attend avec Teal'c dès que vous pourrez.

T - je ne pourrais malheureusement pas y aller, je dois retourner sur Dakara immédiatement si possible.

J - Teal'c vous n'êtes pas gentil de me laisser seul avec Danny Boy !! Mais je comprends votre souhait, alors à bientôt mon ami !!

Jack sortit de Cheyenne, discutant en chemin avec quelques soldats et officiers. Il avait tout son temps et aimait bien prendre des nouvelles de ceux qui avaient été "ses hommes". Ils appréciaient tous ce nouveau coté humain de leur ancien dirigeant, lui qui était si froid et distant, enfin qui le paraissait, du temps où il avait le commandement !

Arrivé à sa voiture, il se rendit compte qu'un de ses pneus était crevé !

J - eh m... C'est bien ma veine !! Moi qui ai horreur de changer un pneu ! Bon allez mon gars au boulot !!!

X - je peux vous aider Mon Général ?

J - merci je pense y arriver... zut j'ai oublié de faire réparer mon pneu de secours !! Euh ... (regardant le badge du militaire en face lui) Sergent, vous ne quittez pas le complexe pour Colorado Springs par hasard ??

S - si mon Général, je peux vous déposer quelque part ?

J - savez-vous où habite le professeur Jackson ?

S - oui mon Général, c'est justement sur ma route, enfin presque !!

J - cela ne vous dérange pas ?

S - non du tout mon Général, allez montez, ma voiture est juste là !

J - merci Sergent, j'aurais pu appeler un taxi, mais comme je suis déjà en retard...

S - c'est un honneur pour moi mon Général.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre à cela !!!

Le trajet dura presque une demi-heure pour aller chez Daniel pendant laquelle Jack apprit quelques anecdotes sur la vie du sergent. Il le remercia chaleureusement et lui serra la main, ce qui sembla énormément perturber le sergent et ce qui fit sourire le Général en retraite !!

Il alla sonner à la porte de Daniel qui mit quelques minutes à lui répondre.

D - (s'essuyant les cheveux) Ah Jack c'est vous !! Il n'y a que vous pour me déranger pendant ma douche !!

J - mon petit Danny Boy vous savez très bien que j'adore vous embêter !!! Bonne douche ??

D - (souriant) très bonne ! C'est un vrai bonheur de retrouver sa maison après tout cela. Alors, qu'a-t-il été décidé ? Thor a-t-il gardé les artéfacts ?

J - vous ne savez pas ?? Eh bien ce cher Thor nous a tout livré, et j'ai obtenu du Président que le SGC soit chargé de l'étude des objets ! Grillée la zone 51 !!!

D - qu'est-ce qui vous rend si euphorique ? Que ne m'avez-vous pas dit ?

J - Daniel ! Vous êtes trop curieux !! Mais d'un autre coté vous me connaissez bien !!

D - alors ?

J - Carter va revenir !!!!

D - ??

J - j'ai obtenu qu'elle soit en charge de l'équipe scientifique qui va s'occuper de tout ce fatras !!!

D - bien joué Jack !! Vous n'avez jamais digéré son départ n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que cela vous déplaisait au plus haut point ?

J - Daniel !!!

D - Jack ?

J - grrr bon vous avez gagné !! Vous n'auriez pas une bière par hasard ?

D - je vous donne une bière si vous me parlez !!!

J - c'est du chantage et de la corruption !!

D - Jack je suis votre ami et celui de Sam, et vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes aujourd'hui, je crois pouvoir dire que son retour vous enthousiasme !!!

J - je ne pouvais pas lui dire Daniel, une telle opportunité dans une carrière ne se présente pas deux fois ! Elle méritait le commandement d'Atlantis et je n'allais pas être assez égoïste pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Je suis tellement fier de ce qu'elle est devenue Daniel !

D - je comprends votre vision des choses, mais c'est dur n'est-ce pas ?

J - vous savez, cela fait des années que j'attends alors quelques mois de plus ou de moins ! Eh !! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites dire !!

D - (riant très franchement) pour une fois que vous parlez à cœur ouvert !! Ne changez plus Jack, je vous préfère largement comme cela, et à mon avis Sam va apprécier aussi !!!

Les deux amis se sourirent et continuèrent à discuter de tout de rien, leur complicité étant toujours aussi forte !!

Pendant ce temps sur la galaxie de Pégase !!

S - non Colonel Shepard !

Sh - mais enfin Mac Kay est sur de lui !!

S - justement, Rodney Mac Kay accumule les erreurs ces derniers temps, je ne peux prendre ce risque !!

Sh - il serait bon que vous mettiez vos divergences de coté tous les deux, cela ne peut plus durer !! Je vais être obligé de faire un rapport lors de notre prochaine connexion !!

S - faites ce que vous voulez, mais il n'y aura pas d'expédition un point c'est tout.

La discussion allait s'envenimer, quand un faisceau blanc enveloppa le Colonel Carter !

S - ...

Th - Colonel Carter, je m'excuse de vous arracher ainsi à vos obligations, mais votre planète souhaiterait que vous reveniez assez rapidement, ou plus exactement le Général O'Neill souhaiterait que votre retour soit rapide ! Vos dirigeants doivent vous faire revenir lorsque vous les contacterez normalement, problème scientifique si j'ai bien compris, mais O'Neill est impatient !

S - le Général O'Neill vous a demandé de venir me chercher ??

Th - non Colonel ! Il a une trop grande rigueur et respect de la hiérarchie pour cela, mais j'ai eu l'occasion dernièrement d'avoir à faire à lui et j'ai ressenti le profond besoin qu'il avait de vous avoir à ses cotés. Comme les autorités ont décidé de vous rappeler, j'ai profité d'un voyage dans cette galaxie pour venir vous chercher !!

S - mais pourquoi veut-on me faire rentrer ? Je fais du bon travail ici !!

Th - contacter le SGC, ils vous donnerons les indications.

S - les contacts sont programmés, si nous appelons de façon intempestive le E2PZ sera déchargé très rapidement et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé comment les recharger. Je dois attendre encore 15 jours avant de contacter le SGC.

Th - je vais vous mettre en relation avec la Terre, cela ne me pose aucun problème.

S - ...

X - ici le SGC, qui êtes-vous ?

S - ici le Colonel Carter, je vous appelle depuis un vaisseau asgard, je voudrais parler au Général Landry.

X - ne quittez pas mon Colonel, je vous le passe.

S - (à Thor) quel genre de communication est-ce ?

Th - vous tombez directement au poste de commande, comme si la communication venait d'un vortex, seulement il n'y a pas de vortex.

L - Colonel Carter ?

S - bonjour mon Général !

L - que ce passe-t-il ? Vous ne deviez nous contacter que dans 15 jours, des problèmes ?

S - pas exactement mon Général, bien que le Docteur Mac Kay soit très énervant, non mais Thor est passé par la galaxie de Pégase et il vient de m'informer que vous aviez besoin de moi ?

L - et bien, Thor est bien informé, le Président souhaiterait que vous reveniez. SG1 a trouvé des choses qui pourrait nous intéresser et le Président a décidé que vous seriez chargée des recherches, mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous nous contactiez si tôt !!

S - je retourne sur Atlantis, je règle quelques problèmes en court et je rentre grâce à Thor. Quelles dispositions dois-je prendre pour ma succession ?

L - Le Président a nommé quelqu'un d'autre, Shepard assurera l'intérim. Bon voyage de retour Colonel !!

S - merci mon Général !

Après un passage de deux jours sur la base pour donner les instructions à Shepard et mettre tout en ordre, Sam se retrouva sur le vaisseau de Thor.

S - vous avez une mission à réaliser, dans combien de temps seront nous de retour dans notre galaxie ?

Th - d'ici deux jours Colonel Carter. Je n'ai pas de mission, je suis venu vous chercher.

Sans un mot de plus il se téléporta au poste de pilotage.

Sam était déconcertée par l'attitude de Thor. Depuis quand les Asgards servaient-ils de chauffeur ? Et pour qui ? Ayant quelques connaissances des vaisseaux asgards, Sam parvint à retrouver le Commandant Suprême aux commandes du O'Neill nouvelle génération.

S - Thor s'il vous plait ! Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? Les recherches sur ces objets ne sont pas si pressées.

Th - Colonel Carter, nous étudions la Terre depuis des milliers d'années. Nous venons de trouver un spécimen d'humain plus évolué que les autres ayant un potentiel tout à fait remarquable. Malheureusement depuis quelque temps cet individu n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, il est triste, désabusé. Malgré cela il a encore prouvé qu'il avait la capacité de réagir et de se remettre en question pour sauver un ami. Nous avons cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment, vous savez que nous sommes des scientifiques, et nous avons trouvé que votre absence était la cause de tout cela. Nous avons donc décidé de vous ramener chez vous afin qu'il aille mieux. C'est très important pour la poursuite de notre programme d'études.

S - pardonnez-moi Thor mais vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ?

Th - absolument pas Colonel, votre valeur scientifique m'interdit un tel procédé.

S - vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez changé de galaxie, laissez toutes vos occupations et obligations pour venir me chercher pour remonter le moral d'un seul individu, si valeureux et remarquable soit-il ?

Th - Colonel Carter vous sous estimez la valeur d'O'Neill, comme tous les terriens d'ailleurs. A votre décharge vous n'avez pas toutes les données, mais vous ne voyez que la façade !

S - comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce que je pense ou vois du Général O'Neill ?

Th - pourquoi me posez-vous cette question alors ?

S - mais parce qu'au regard des problèmes de la galaxie, comment cela peut-il être important ?

Th - je vais vous révéler un secret afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre. Rappelez-vous, lors de la tentative de clonage de Loki, vous m'avez contacté afin que je sauve la vie du clone. J'ai dû effectuer des prélèvements sur lui afin de parvenir à ce résultat. Depuis lors nous étudions l'ADN d'O'Neill beaucoup plus profondément grâce à ce matériel génétique et récemment nous avons constaté une similitude de certains de ses gênes avec les gênes originels de notre race.

S - vous voulez dire que le Général a des gênes Asgards en plus de ses gênes anciens ?

Th - vous comprenez alors combien il nous est précieux, même si nous n'avons jamais douté de sa valeur.

S - mais comment cela est-il possible ?

Th - nous essayons de comprendre, mais notre technologie en matière de génétique n'est pas assez évoluée.

S - pas assez évoluée, mais vous parvenez à vous cloner, vous trouvez des infimes différences entre les différents génomes et vous prétendez ne pas être assez évolué ?

Th - les Anciens et les Furlings étaient beaucoup plus évolués que nous sur ce plan là. Nous faisons des recherches afin de trouver des descendants de ces races dans différentes galaxies mais c'est très long. Les Noxs nous ont promis de faire en sorte qu'O'Neill puisse rester vivant le plus longtemps possible. Ils ont compris eux aussi sa valeur.

S - je nage en plein délire, pardonnez-moi Thor, mais c'est de la science fiction pour moi !! Et pourquoi moi ?

Th - il semblerait que les sentiments d'O'Neill à votre égard soient très puissants. Ils interfèrent sur son métabolisme. En d'autres termes, selon une expression terrienne, il est fou amoureux.

S -...

Th - vous semblez étonnée ?

S - c'est que l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'étranger, c'est ... perturbant !!

Th - nous avons déjà remarqué que les humains étaient assez "sobre" quand à ce problème. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas vous gêner Colonel Carter, aussi je vais me retirer dans mon espace personnel et vous laisser vous reposer.

S - merci Thor !

Sam se retrouva seule et regagna l'espace qui lui avait été désigné comme étant le sien pour se reposer. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler le fait que Jack et elle avait un rôle à jouer dans le devenir de la galaxie, car il semblerait que cela soit le cas. Comment Jack pouvait-il avoir des gênes asgards ? Se rappelant qu'il avait été "infecté" par un symbiote tock'a, elle se demanda s'il était aussi marqué par cette race, la symbiose avec Kanan ayant été très courte et la fuite du symbiote volontaire et brutale. Elle se promit d'en parler avec Thor, mais pour l'instant épuisée elle se coucha et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Sur Terre.

Jack avait regagner son chalet après deux jours passés avec Daniel et Assouf. Il avait été décidé que ce dernier intégrerait le programme en tant qu'assistant de Daniel qui reprenait du service compte tenu du travail à venir avec tous les artéfacts !

Il était sur son ponton en train de faire semblant de pêcher, réfléchissant aux derniers évènements. Le pressentiment qu'il avait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de cette planète ne le quittait pas. "Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber sur la tête ? Je ne me sens pas bien là !! Quand est-ce que Sam va pouvoir revenir ? Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux quand elle sera là !!"

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un faisceau blanc se matérialisa entre lui et son chalet, laissant une grande jeune femme blonde désorientée lorsqu'il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu !!

Jack sauta sur ses pieds ! Il ne s'attendait pas à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Thor, mais fut ravi de constater qu'il s'agissait de Sam.

J - Sam !!!

S - (un grand sourire aux lèvres) bonjour Jack !

J - des surprises comme celle-ci j'en veux bien tous les jours !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour passer ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attirer à elle pour quémander un baiser !!

J - (reprenant son souffle) hummmm !! Cela m'avait terriblement manqué !! TU m'a manqué Sam.

S - toi aussi ! Je suis de retour définitivement je crois !

J - Et comment cela se fait-il que notre ami Thor soit le chauffeur de Madame ?

S - il passait par la galaxie de Pégase et ayant entendu que les autorités terriennes avaient besoin de moi, il a diligemment proposé de me ramener avec lui !!

J - toujours aussi serviable ce petit gris !! Je l'adore, il a toujours de bonnes idées !! Dis-moi, ils t'attendent quand au SGC ?

S - il n'y a pas de date précise, lorsque j'ai eu Landry, je lui ai dis que je réglais les problèmes et que j'arrivais dès que Thor pourrait me déposer, pourquoi ?

J - et bien !! Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas à un ou deux jours près, non ?? Que dirais-tu de te reposer un peu avant de reprendre le collier ? Et quoi de plus agréable que ce petit chalet perdu pour le faire ??

S - tu es impossible !!! Mais j'avoue que je suis très tentée !!!!!!

Il la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée la faisant rire et lui murmurant des âneries, puis il se dirigea vers son chalet laissant son matériel de pêche en plant !!

Ils passèrent deux jours de tendresse, ne se préoccupant que de l'autre oubliant la galaxie entière !!

Ils étaient en train de prendre un petit déjeuner, les plats préparés par Jack avant le réveil de Sam étaient délicieux. Jack se montrait d'un romantisme inégalé et étonnait Sam et tous les deux rayonnaient de bonheur. Soudain Thor apparut dans la cuisine.

J - Thor mon ami vous venez petit déjeuner avec nous ??

Th - non O'Neill vos nutriments ne conviennent pas à mon métabolisme. Colonel Carter.

S - bonjour Thor.

J - que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

Th - je viens chercher le Colonel Carter pour l'emmener au SGC. Nous sommes sensés arriver de la galaxie de Pégase.

S - m'auriez-vous laissé avoir ces deux jours de "congés" ?

Th - j'ai trouvé que vous étiez fatiguée Colonel. Voici un communicateur, lorsque vous serez prête faites moi signe.

Sam ne put répondre il était déjà reparti.

J - décidément, j'aime beaucoup les asgards !!

S - moi aussi ! Bon je vais me préparer.

J - je pense que Hank va me prévenir de ton retour ! Je vais également rentrer à Colorado Springs.

S - comment vas-tu expliquer cela ?

J - eh !! Il m'arrive quand même de rejoindre la civilisation de temps en temps !!

Une demi-heure plus tard Sam actionnait le communicateur.

S - tu me rejoins bientôt ?

J - parce que tu crois que je vais encore me passer de toi ? C'est une chose impossible Colonel. Je t'ai retrouvée je te garde !!!

La réponse de Sam se perdit dans un halo blanc.

J - arrrr !! Par contre ça j'aime pas du tout !!!

S - merci Thor pour ces deux jours, même si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, j'en avais réellement besoin.

Th - et O'Neill aussi. Vous allez étudier des artéfacts venant des anciens, sa collaboration va vous être nécessaire. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes toujours en contact avec lui, si vous avez besoin de nous n'hésitez pas.

S - peut-être que dans tout ce que nous allons étudier nous trouverons quelque chose qui nous permettra de comprendre son évolution ?

Th - je ne pense pas que cela soit une évolution, les gênes asgards sont trop spécifiques. Je crois plutôt qu'il y a eu manipulation, mais je ne vois pas comment ni quand ! C'est un point de vue personnel que je n'ai pas émis auprès du Grand Conseil Asgard. Je sais que je peux me permettre d'avancer cette théorie avec vous, vous le garderez pour vous. Si vous pensez à quelque chose faîtes m'en part.

S - je n'y manquerai pas soyez-en certain. Merci encore d'être venu me chercher, je suis vraiment ravie d'être ici !

Th - à votre service Colonel.

Thor déposa le Colonel Carter au SGC en salle de briefing. L'équipe présente ainsi que Landry furent surpris de la retrouver au milieu d'eux.

L - Colonel, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Je pensais que les problèmes sur Atlantis seraient assez long à règler.

S - Mon Général, messieurs ! Non, tout va bien sur Atlantis, le Colonel Shépard est très au fait de la gestion de la base et cela n'a posé aucun problème de lui passer le commandement ! Le Président a déjà nommé quelqu'un ? Peut être va-t-il lui confier le commandement ?

L - hélas pour Shépard qui, à mon point de vue le mériterait, c'est Monsieur Woosley qui va prendre la direction d'Atlantis. Il partira avec le Dédale dès que possible.

S - ??????

L - je comprends votre étonnement, mais le Président en a décidé ainsi, fin du débat !!

S - à vos ordres mon Général.

L - allons dans mon bureau. Messieurs débriefing terminé, merci, vous avez 2 jours de congés.

Landry se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau suivit de Carter.

L - voilà Colonel, le Président vous a fait revenir parce que Thor, à la demande du Général O'Neill, nous a déposé une quantité assez importante de matériel en tout genre provenant de races aliènes. Je ne les ai pas encore vues, Thor ayant spécifié que seul O'Neill pouvait ouvrir les containers et ce dernier a décidé de vous attendre pour cela. Donc de par la volonté du Président, vous prenez en charge le secteur recherche concernant toutes les technologies extraterrestres présentes et à venir, tant au niveau du SGC que de la zone 51.

S - ...mais c'est ... je ne sais quoi dire.

L - et bien ne dites rien !! Prenez quelques jours de congés le temps pour moi de prévenir Jack. Vous aurez à désigner vos proches collaborateurs, vous avez carte blanche pour les choisir, civils ou militaires c'est vous qui voyez, ordre du Président !

S - merci mon général, je vais aller faire un tour chez moi, car cela fait presque 6 mois que je suis partie ! Le docteur Jackson est-il à la base ?

L - il est dans son bureau je pense, depuis son retour il ne quitte pas beaucoup cette pièce étudiant les photos et vidéos qu'il a prises lors de son séjour en Egypte.

S - peut-il m'emmener à mon domicile ?

L - bien sur ! Cela lui fera du bien de s'aérer.

S - merci mon Général.

L - je ne veux pas vous revoir avant que je ne vous ai appelée, compris Colonel ?

S - à vos ordres Monsieur.

Elle alla retrouver Daniel dans son bureau pendant que Landry appelait Jack afin de lui demander de rentrer au plus vite sur Colorado Springs.

S - coucou ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?

D - Sam !! Mais bien sur que non ! Vous êtes rentrée depuis quand je n'ai pas entendu d'alarme ?

S - Thor m'a déposée en express.

D - j'en connais un qui va être ravi de votre retour ! Remarquez moi aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons !!

S - Daniel !!

D - quoi Sam ! Ne me dites pas que c'est faux, vous vous êtes franchement rapprochés avant votre départ pour Atlantis, je ne comprends même pas que vous soyez partie, enfin c'est vos affaires, mais maintenant arrêtez de vous cacher derrière des faux-semblants ! Bon changeons de sujet !! On commence quand à étudier tout cela ?

S - Landry doit appeler Jack...

D - Jack ? Vous voyez vous faîtes des progrès !!

S - Daniel arrêtez cela s'il vous plait ! Comme vous l'avez dit nous nous sommes rapprochés Jack et moi mais n'allez pas vous faire des idées qui ne sont pas justifiées !

D - d'accord Sam excusez-moi !

S - pour les artéfacts nous attendons donc JACK !

D - vous allez être aux anges, il y a de vrais petites merveilles dans tout cela. J'ai pu constater que beaucoup de choses venait des anciens, je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé en Egypte, mais je pense qu'il faudra la présence de Jack pour nous permettre d'activer certaines de ces machines.

S - et bien en attendant, pourriez-vous m'emmener chez moi ? J'ai obtenu l'autorisation du Général !

D - bien sur sans problème, allez en route Madame ! Heureuse de retrouver son chez-soi ?

S - plus que je ne saurais le dire !!

Ils bavardèrent gaiement tout le long du chemin. Arrivés devant la maison de Sam, le téléphone de Daniel sonna.

D - Jackson !

X -...

D - mais...

X - ...

D - bon d'accord, j'arrive !! (Raccrochant à Sam) désolé je dois y aller un imprévu !!

S - merci tout de même, nous ferons une petite soirée dans la semaine promis ?

D - promis ! Bon retour chez vous Sam !

S - (le faisant une bise sur la joue) merci Daniel !

Elle sortit de la voiture et la regarda partir avant de s'avancer vers sa maison. A peine arrivée sous le porche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

X - si Madame veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer !!

S - (tout sourire) Mais...

X - (la prenant dans ses bras) je ne pouvais pas rester tout seul une minute de plus ! Tu m'as manquée !!

S - Jack !! Hum, je crois que je vais m'habituer très très facilement à cela !!

J - mais je l'espère bien ! Alors que t'a dit Landry ?

S - tu ne l'as pas eu ?

J - si, mais je ne dois être au SGC que dans deux jours !

S - ??

J - bah je ne pouvais pas arriver si rapidement, cela aurait semblé louche ! Et comme j'ai appris que tu devais te reposer, je vais profiter largement des ces jours de répit !!! Alors ??

S - et bien tu as devant toi la responsable du service scientifique pour les technologies extraterrestres !! Je supervise même la zone 51, tu te rends compte !!

J - mais tu le mérites Colonel !! Ils ne pouvaient pas te faire revenir d'Atlantis sans te donner une sorte de compensation.

S - en plus j'ai l'entière liberté de choisir mes collaborateurs, militaires ou civils !!

J - je vais surveillé cela de près, je ne tiens pas à voir n'importe qui autour de toi !

S - tu es jaloux ?? Trop mimi, mon Général jaloux !!! Mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas être toujours derrière moi, tu n'es plus général Jack, et Cheyenne Mountain ne t'est plus accessible !!

J - comment cela ?? Landry ne m'empêchera pas d'entrer dans la base, et je peux encore me rendre utile, j'ai pleins d'idées pour cela. Je...(L'éclat de rire de Sam l'arrêta). Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi tout de même ??

S - j'adore te voir jaloux !! Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu es le premier sur ma liste de collaborateurs. Daniel m'a parlé des artéfacts, et il semblerait qu'il y en ait beaucoup d'origine Anciens, donc tu es indispensable !!

J - tu n'as pas honte, te moquer de ton vieux général comme cela !! Je vais te sanctionner Colonel, non mais c'est quoi cette insubordination ???

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, prévoyant sa réaction, Sam partit en courant en direction de l'étage.

J - eh mais !!! Ah tu veux jouer à cela, bon d'accord !!

Il s'élança à sa suite en riant lui aussi. "De vrais gamins !!" C'est la seule pensée que Sam put avoir avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Le reste de la journée sera classé top secret pour toute autre personne qu'eux-mêmes !!!

3 jours plus tard, Jack arriva seul à Cheyenne Mountain. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Landry.

L - Ah Jack !! Ravi de te voir. J'espère que cela ne perturbe pas trop tes projets, mais comme Thor a bien spécifié que cela devait être toi qui ouvre les containers, ta présence est obligatoire.

J - pour tout t'avouer Hank, la retraite ce n'est pas si idyllique que cela !! Et puis cette petite aventure avec Daniel m'a rendu nostalgique, même si je me rends compte que j'ai passé l'âge de cela, j'ai vraiment aimé !! Je me suis dis que peut-être je pourrais encore me rendre utile, sans pour autant partir sur le terrain tout le temps, tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver quelque chose à faire ici ??

L - en qualité de quoi ??

J - consultant, ce serait bien !!

L - je vais voir ce que je peux faire, cela me ferait aussi plaisir de t'avoir dans les parages !!

J - merci Hank ! Je te promets de ne pas mettre mon grain de sel dans tes affaires !!

L - alors là je n'en crois pas un mot !! Tu es trop impliqué dans ce projet, et franchement je pense vraiment que nous ne serions pas trop de deux pour faire tourner la maison !! Enfin officieusement !! J'ai fait prévenir le Colonel Carter qu'elle devait être présente aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle a réfléchi aux personnes dont elle voulait s'entourer. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps pour les regrouper selon ce qu'elles font actuellement.

J - je fais entièrement confiance à Carter pour trouver les meilleurs !!

Laissant Landry a se paperasse, Jack se dirigea vers le bureau de Daniel n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant.

J - Salut Danny Boy !

D - tiens Jack !! Alors on s'ennuie de la base ou bien de Sam ??

J - ahrrr ne commencez pas !! Je suis indispensable à l'ouverture des containers donc je suis là !!

D - bien sur où avais-je la tête !!! J'ai hâte qu'ils soient ouverts, il y a des choses vraiment intéressantes là dedans !! Je me demande comment tous ces objets ont pu être réuni à cet endroit. Ils proviennent de civilisations totalement différentes, j'avoue que cela me dépasse !!

J - c'est sûrement ce goa'uld mineur qui a stocké tout cela là. Il devait penser qu'il pourrait s'en servir plus tard, et comme il semblerait que cette mini porte était inconnue des grands maîtres, caché son butin sur Terre était un gage de discrétion assurée !!

D - c'est vrai que vu comme cela !! En attendant c'est nous qui allons en profiter !!

J - on se calme space monkey !! On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a été décidé pour tout ce fourbis. J'ai obtenu que ce soit Carter qui en ait la primeur mais ensuite je ne sais pas !!!

D - mais dites-moi Jack, vous avez le cerveau en ébullition ou quoi aujourd'hui ?? Deux remarques pertinentes dans la même demie-heure !!! C'est la retraite qui vous a changé ??

Il reçut en retour un regard noir, mais Jack s'abstint de répliquer ayant parfaitement compris que Daniel cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds afin de l'amener à une conversation dirigée vers sa relation avec Sam. Il commençait à bien le connaître et il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu !!

D - eh !! Je vous parle !!

J - mais oui Daniel, je vous entends, mais je n'ai rien à dire. A plus tard Daniel !!!

Jack gagna le mess, il voulait avant tout éviter de se faire piéger. Il prit négligemment une part de gâteau au chocolat et alla s'installer à l'écart afin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Bien vite ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le souvenir de ces quelques jours passés avec Sam. Il avait bien fait d'attendre et d'être patient, parce que waou, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait rêvé !! Elle était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver et il se sentait vraiment heureux !!

"_Le Général O'Neill est demandé en salle de briefing, le Général O'Neill est demandé en salle de briefing" _

Il regarda sa montre, "ah Sam doit être arrivée !!"

L - Jack, le Colonel Carter est arrivée, nous allons pouvoir aller dans le laboratoire où sont stoqués les containers et les ouvrir sans plus attendre !

J - ahhrr Carter ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit !! En plus je ne SUIS PLUS militaire alors arrêtez ce garde-à-vous !!!!!

S - désolée mon Général, l'habitude !!

J - Sam !!! Je ne suis plus général !!

S - oui mon...Jack !!

J (S'approchant d'elle et murmurant afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre) - hum tu devrais m'appeler "ton Jack" plus souvent j'aime beaucoup !!!

Elle lui lança un regard noir, adoucit par le sourire rayonnant qu'elle avait sur les lèvres !!!

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le labo. Outre Sam, Jack et Landry quelques techniciens de la base étaient aussi présents, ainsi que Daniel et Assouf.

J - pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore, Thor nous a fait parvenir ces caisses contenant des artéfacts extraterrestres que nous avons trouvés en Egypte peu avant le sauvetage des otages de Edfou. Leur nombre étant très important, nous n'avons pas pu les transporter nous même sans risque. Aussi nous avons demandé à Thor d'en prendre possession et lui avons laissé le choix de nous les restituer ou non. Apparemment il a jugé que nous étions aptes à les étudier et le Président a décidé que le Colonel Carter devrait dans un premier temps superviser leur étude.

S - ce que vous ignorez, mon Général, c'est que le Président m'a nommée à la tête du pôle de recherche regroupant tous les services susceptibles d'être intéressés. Je dois choisir mes collaborateurs proches et bien évidemment vous en faites tous partie.

J - félicitations Colonel !! Bon si nous ouvrions ces petites choses ??

Ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, ils ouvrirent, déballèrent, étiquetèrent des dizaines d'artéfacts.

Ils les rangèrent selon leur origine probable, décidant d'en envoyer certains directement en zone 51 n'étant pas vraiment nouveaux. Par contre ils se réservèrent les "Anciens".

S - Daniel, Assouf et moi-même nous allons nous atteler à ce lot ci. Mon Général accepteriez-vous de nous aider ? J'ai l'impression que vos gênes vont nous être nécessaire pour activer certains de ces artéfacts !

J - à votre disposition Colonel.

S - merci ! Bon et bien maintenant que chacun a son lot à étudier, je pense que nous pouvons nous y mettre. Surtout si vous découvrez quelque chose qui n'est pas en rapport avec vos connaissances, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir de suite afin que nous puissions nous entourer rapidement des personnes compétentes. Merci Messieurs et bon courage.

D - je ne vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait vraiment des choses intéressantes !!

A - j'ai l'impression de rêver éveillé !!!

J - nous ne vous avions pas mentis, pour un archéologue c'est le rêve !!!

Il se tourna vers Carter étonné qu'elle ne réagisse pas. Elle tenait une espèce de boule, plus ou moins sphérique, entre ses mains et semblait très absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait.

J - Sam ?? ... Sam ?? ... Carter !!

S - hein ? Euh pardon !! Vous disiez ??

D - mais qu'est-ce que cela a de si passionnant ?

S - dès qu'on le touche à pleine main cela semble vivant et chaud !!

D - vous êtes sur ? Pourtant vous n'avez pas le gêne ancien vous !!

S - essayez, vous verrez par vous-même !!

D - eh !!! Mais c'est vrai !! Et regardez, il y a des écritures !!

S - il n'y en avait pas avec moi !!

J - faîtes-moi voir cela Daniel !!

Mais lorsque Jack toucha la boule, elle devint fluorescente comme animée d'une vie. Jack la fixait. Il avait perdu contact avec le monde réel. Sam s'en aperçut et essaya de lui faire reprendre pied, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'assit doucement au sol en position de yoga et commença à se balancer doucement.

Daniel récupéra la sphère. Les écritures réapparurent mais Jack resta dans le même état.

D - je vais me dépêcher de traduire tout cela.

S - vous faut-il quelqu'un pour vous aider ?

D - cela devrait aller. C'est de l'ancien traditionnel !

S - j'espère qu'il ne risque rien.

D - il ne semble pas souffrir ni rien d'autre. Je m'y mets tout de suite !!

Moins d'une heure plus tard Daniel revint dans la salle où se tenaient Jack et Sam. Cette dernière avait prévenu le Général Landry et le docteur Lam. Elle avait examiné Jack assez succinctement, celui-ci ne bougeant absolument pas de sa position et se balançant toujours. Ils étaient là à discuter en surveillant le Général, quand Daniel entra en trombe dans la salle.

D - j'ai réussi à tout traduire !!

S - alors ??

D - c'est une technologie qui a été donnée aux anciens par les furlings !! C'est une sorte de sérum de vérité !!

L - comment cela ?

D - il est écrit que l'ancien qui touche cette sphère et qui a un secret qu'il ignore lui-même pourra grâce à elle le révéler au monde !!!

S - et pourquoi ne dit-il rien ??

D - parce qu'il faut qu'il garde la sphère dans la main assez longtemps !! Redonnez-lui Sam.

Elle s'approcha de Jack et délicatement lui prit la main. Il arrêta de se balancer et ouvrit les doigts, comme s'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Elle pose la sphère au creux de sa paume. Elle se mit à briller de nouveaux. Sam demanda au Général et au docteur de sortir de la salle, elle leur promis de leur faire-part si les révélations que la sphère feraient apparaître étaient essentielles à l'Humanité, mais elle jugeait que si ces révélations étaient d'ordre personnel, Daniel et elle étaient déjà de trop.

DL - vous avez raison Colonel, d'autant que le Général ne fait plus parti de l'armée.

L - entendu nous sortons, mais si la Terre est menacée par quoi que ce soit je veux en être informé Colonel, c'est un ordre.

S - bien mon Général.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, la sphère brilla encore d'avantage comme si Jack attendait qu'ils soient partis. Bientôt un écran se projeta sur le mur de la salle, des images floues d'abord se matérialisèrent, puis petit à petit, elles devinrent nettes.

Sur l'écran l'on pouvait voir une chambre. A coté du lit un homme pleurait. Un médecin s'approcha de lui et lui parla, mais il n'y avait pas de son donc ni Sam ni Daniel ne purent comprendre. Une dispute éclata et le médecin ne put retenir l'homme qui s'en alla en courant. Une femme entra, elle portait un enfant nouveau né dans les bras. Comme bizarrement le son arriva.

F - Docteur, le bébé va bien, il est parfaitement normal. Qu'allez vous faire ?

Dr - je ne sais malheureusement pas ce que va devenir cet enfant, son père ne veut pas en entendre parler. Il l'accuse d'être responsable de la mort de sa femme.

F - pauvre petit, il n'y est pour rien !

Dr - allez dire cela à ce fou. Il m'a menacer de me tuer si je lui apportais son fils. Il vient de sortir tel un diable hors de sa boite. Pouvez-vous vous en occuper jusqu'à demain ? Il faut que je fasse le nécessaire pour sa pauvre mère.

F - ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur, je vais le dorloter ce petit ange !

Dr - merci ! Demain je verrais également avec son père ce qu'il veut faire, s'il le confie à quelqu'un de sa famille ou s'il l'abandonne.

F - il ne peut pas faire cela !!

Dr - je crois pourtant que c'est dans son intention !

F - pauvre petit, déjà sa maman meure en le mettant au monde et maintenant son père ne veut plus de lui. Peut être que demain il sera revenu à la raison !!

Dr - je le souhaite pour cet enfant ! Je viendrais en personne vous annoncer ce qui sera décidé.

F - bien Docteur, je m'en occupe jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez d'autres instructions.

Le Docteur s'en alla. Les images s'accélérèrent de nouveaux. Puis l'on revit le médecin entrer dans la maison du nouveau né. Il semblait accablé. La jeune femme qui s'occupait du bébé s'en aperçut.

F - mauvaises nouvelles Docteur ?

Dr - pire que ce que nous pouvions penser. Le père de ce pauvre enfant s'est tué cette nuit. Il est donc orphelin. Les services sociaux viendront le chercher dans quelques jours, pouvez-vous vous en occuper d'ici là ?

F - bien sûr Docteur, pauvre petit il démarre bien mal dans la vie celui-là. Encore un enfant qui sera perdu pour le bonheur !!

Dr - très bien, alors je vous le laisse. J'en avise les autorités compétentes.

Encore des images floues puis Sam et Daniel n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : deux êtres venus de l'espace s'approchent du bébé. L'un est un asgard, l'autre est une race inconnue.

Ils s'entretiennent tout les deux au-dessus de cet enfant. Puis l'inconnu le prend dans ses bras, grâce à un artéfact lumineux il lui balaye le corps. Il le pose sur une table à coté du petit lit et prend la main de l'asgard. Il pose l'artéfact sur le petit gris puis de nouveau sur le bébé. Il le reprend et le remet délicatement dans son berceau. Les deux extraterrestres regardent encore l'enfant avant de s'évanouir dans un faisceau lumineux. Personne n'a rien vu, personne ne sait.

Quelques jours plus tard les services sociaux viennent chez la jeune femme, ils réclament le bébé lui demandant si la mère avait émis un souhait quand au nom qu'elle voulait donner à son enfant.

F - oui bien sur elle m'en a parlé pendant les premières heures de son accouchement, avant qu'elle ne fasse cette hémorragie qui l'a emportée. Elle voulait l'appeler Jonathan Charles. Elle m'a demander si Jonathan Charles O'Neill sonnait bien, pauvre femme !

SS - eh bien, en souvenir de sa mère, il s'appellera comme cela !

Les images s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes, puis reprirent de plus belle. Mais maintenant c'était un petit garçon de deux ans qu'ils voyaient.

Sam et Daniel étaient très troublés, ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir sur Jack les avaient pétrifiés. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise !!

Devant eux le petit garçon allait se coucher. La famille où il avait été placé ne semblait pas des plus tendre avec lui. Il ne paraissait pas maltraité, seulement ignoré, laissé pour compte. Il se coucha seul après avoir été lavé et changé sans aucune parole ou attention. Juste le stricte nécessaire. Dans la nuit, un faisceau lumineux, le même que deux ans au paravent, se matérialisa à ses cotés. Cette fois, l'inconnu était accompagné d'un humain. Il recommença les mêmes manipulations que la première fois, mais cette fois c'est l'humain qui fut pris pour donneur. Celui-ci prononça une phrase que Daniel put traduire ceci étant de l'ancien.

H - soit le détenteur de notre avenir et de notre passé, comme tu l'es de celui des asgards. Ami, protège à jamais cet enfant il est l'avenir !

L'inconnu lui répondit mais Daniel ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit. Seulement toute son attitude et sa gestuelle montrait qu'il acceptait ce que l'autre demandait.

La sphère faiblit lentement, pour revenir à la normale. Doucement Jack sortit de sa torpeur. Il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Daniel et Sam étaient tétanisés. Ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir était trop pour eux. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer la réaction de Jack.

S - il faut absolument prévenir Thor !!

D - pourquoi ?

S - parce qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose dans ce genre, il me l'a dit. Il espérait que les artéfacts que nous avons trouvés pourrait l'aider à découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

D - mais enfin il soupçonnait quoi ?

S - les asgards se sont aperçus que Jack présentait des gênes asgards légèrement modifiés. Thor ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, les humains sont trop différents d'eux, même avant leur dégénérescence due au clonage. Il pensait bien qu'il y avait eut une manipulation génétique, mais n'avait rien pu trouver à ce sujet dans leurs archives. Il supposait aussi que cela soit quelqu'un d'étranger à leur race qui ait pu faire cela !!

D - mais qui était-ce ?

S - je pense que Thor pourra nous répondre.

D - mais avant nous devons parler avec Jack.

S - bien sur ! Euh Daniel, je suis d'avis de ne rien dire au général Landry, êtes-vous d'accord avec cela ?

D - bien évidemment ! Cela ne concerne personne en dehors de Jack !

S - merci, je suis vraiment inquiète, comment vas-t-il réagir ?

D - nous allons le savoir très vite, il semble se réveiller réellement !!

J - Daniel ? Sam ? Mais bon sang que s'est-il passé ?

D - vous ne vous rappeler de rien ?

J - juste avoir pris cette "chose" et puis après c'est le trou noir !

D - nous avons eu droit au cinéma !!

J - Hank n'était pas là tout à l'heure ?

D - si mais nous l'avons fait sortir, contre une promesse.

J - ...

S - Jack ! Daniel a réussi à traduire le texte de la sphère, elle a les mêmes propriétés que les activateurs de mémoire tock'ra !!

J - vous voulez dire que j'ai raconté ma vie sur grand écran ??

D - rassurez-vous, d'une part il n'y avait que nous, d'autre part c'était une petite partie de votre enfance !

S - le but de la sphère est de révéler un secret caché de la vie de la personne concernée.

J - je n'ai rien à cacher, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela a agit avec moi !!

D - je pense que Sam devrait vous informer de ce que nous avons appris seuls tous les deux. Je vais voir Landry pour lui dire que cela concerne votre enfance et que le programme n'a pas à en être informé, c'est votre vie privée qui a été révélée.

J - pourquoi est-ce que je ne le sens pas bien là ??

D - je vous laisse, Sam vous devriez sortir de la base, c'est vraiment préférable.

J - pas bien du tout !!!

S - vous avez raison Daniel, Jack, venez nous allons passer voir le Docteur Lam puis nous sortirons.

J - Eh ! J'ai pas besoin du Doc !

S - vous vous êtes évanoui, elle a été appelée ! Si elle a accepté de sortir de la salle, c'est contre la promesse de vous amener à elle quand vous ne seriez plus sous le contrôle de cette chose.

J - d'accord j'y vais, mais il va falloir me fournir beaucoup d'explications après !!

S - (lui souriant) tout ce que vous voudrez Jack

J - (s'approchant de son oreille) c'est une promesse Sam ?

Ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir légèrement et ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Daniel.

Pendant que Jack se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, Daniel alla voir Landry pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils étaient sensés avoir vu. Sam partit vers son labo, elle voulait emporter avec elle le communicateur asgard que Thor lui avait donné.

Landry, septique quant aux explications de Daniel, décida d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, histoire de voir Jack. Il connaissait assez ce dernier pour savoir quelle attitude il aurait si ce que Daniel avait raconté était faux !!! Heureusement pour Daniel, Jack ignorait encore tout des découvertes révélées par la sphère, donc il plaisantait et taquinait le Doc, sans retenue, et par là convainquit Landry de la véracité des dires de Daniel.

J - ah Hank, dis à ta fille de me laisser tranquille, je suis plus dans l'armée !!

L - peut-être, mais tu nous as fait peur tout à l'heure, donc elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

J - lâcheur !! Personne n'aura pitié d'un pauvre retraité martyrisé par un dictateur en blouse blanche !!!

Le Docteur Lam, qui connaissait Jack depuis longtemps, sourit à ses singeries.

DL - bon Monsieur le retraité, vous pouvez sortir tout va bien. Mais attention, si vous aviez des vertiges ou autres choses du même genre vous devez revenir me voir, entendu ??

J - vi Madame !!!

L - tu me diras un jour ce que tu as vu de ton passé ?

J - oula !!! Je ne voudrais pas te traumatiser à vie !!!

(Suivant Landry hors de l'infirmerie) Je peux t'enlever Carter, ou sa présence est impérative dans la base ?

L - le Colonel Carter ne dépend plus de mon autorité, elle est autonome, donc je n'ai rien à dire quant à sa présence dans la base ou non.

J - ok !! J'en prend note. A demain Hank, bonne soirée !!

L - toi aussi Jack !!

Moins d'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Sam et Jack se retrouvèrent dans le pick up de ce dernier. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Jack sans dire un mot, Sam perdue dans ses pensées, Jack essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Une fois rentrés dans la maison, Jack alla dans la cuisine leur chercher de quoi boire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Pendant ce temps Sam envoya un message à Thor, elle préférait mettre Jack devant le fait accompli plutôt que d'attendre son avis pour appeler les Asgards.

J - tiens, j'ai acheté du coca light, je ne pensais pas que l'on en aurait besoin pour ce genre de discussion ! Je t'écoute !!

S - Jack je suis désolée, je préfèrerai ne pas être celle qui t'annonce cela. Je ...

Elle fut interrompue par un petit asgard qui s'invitait dans la discussion !!

J - Thor, bienvenu chez moi !! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Th - je réponds à un appel du Colonel Carter.

J - Sam ?

S - Jack, les asgards sont concernés. Thor, suite à la conversation que nous avons eu pendant le voyage de retour, nous avons du nouveau à vous communiquer. Parmi les artéfacts, il y en avait effectivement un qui nous permet de répondre à vos questions.

J - si je dérange !!!

S - Jack !!

J - bon je me tais !! Mais je proteste énergiquement !!

Th - O'Neill il semblerait que vous ne compreniez pas de quoi le Colonel Carter parle ??

J - eh bien effectivement mon cher Thor ! Si le Colonel avait la bonté de me mettre au courant d'un point important apparemment je pourrais peut être l'aider à vous éclairer !!

S - j'allais tout expliquer si tu me laissais en placer une !!

J - oups pardon Sam, mais je suis un peu nerveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi !!

Th - nous vous écoutons Colonel.

Sam, sans quitter Jack des yeux, relata ce dont Daniel et elle avait été témoin. Plus elle avançait dans l'histoire plus Jack se décomposait.

Th - en résumé vous avez découvert pourquoi O'Neill a des gênes asgards.

S - effectivement Thor, il semblerait qu'un de vos semblables et une race inconnue de nous aient modifier les gênes de Jack dans les premiers jours de sa vie pour ce qui concerne votre espèce et deux ans plus tard pour les anciens mais dans quel but nous l'ignorons.

Th - décrivez-moi l'inconnu.

Sam fit une description assez détaillée et fidèle de l'individu qu'elle avait vu par deux fois au coté de Jack bébé.

Th - c'est un furling ! C'est la race la plus avancée dans la génétique. L'asgard et l'ancien qui ont demandé son intervention devait être des scientifiques convaincus de l'inutilité des leurs recherches pour la sauvegarde et la pérennité de leurs races à long termes. Malheureusement ils avaient raison !

J - attendez !! Vous cautionner les actes de ces... je ne trouve même pas de nom !! Et moi dans tout cela, vous pensez un peu à moi, je sais que c'est un peu égoïste, mais de quel droit ils pouvaient faire cela ? Bien sur je suis orphelin mais ça ne leur donnait absolument pas le droit !! Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je vous suis pour être un rat de laboratoire ! Déjà qu'avoir des gênes anciens détectés ce n'était pas particulièrement facile à vivre, mais maintenant que je sais que j'ai aussi des gênes asgards je...

S - personne, en dehors de Daniel et de moi, ne le sait. Thor ne dira rien au Grand Conseil. N'est-ce pas Thor vous ne direz rien !!

J - mais qu'est-ce que tu crois !! Je peux peut-être sauver leur race qui s'éteint doucement, tu crois que je pèse lourd face à cela ? Tu te rends compte que je représente 4 races à moi tout seul !! Et oui tu as oublié ces braves tock'ra qui par ce cher Kanan sont aussi de la fête !! Mélange impressionnant non !!

S - Jack calme-toi ! Thor ne fera rien contre toi, tu le sais !

J - Thor peut-être mais ses petits amis, tu sais le genre Loki, eux ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie !! Sans parler du NID s'il a vent de cette histoire. Heureusement que je n'ai rien su quand Landry est venu me parler parce que là on était mal !!

Th - O'Neill, ne vous mettez pas dans un pareil état. Comme l'a dit le Colonel Carter je ne dirai rien.

J - merci Thor, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il existe des trucs qui peuvent vous faire parler malgré vous et maintenant, je suis désolé de vous le dire, ma sécurité est menacée.

Th - non. Je vais vous prendre sous ma protection O'Neill, vous êtes l'un des nôtres je ne vais pas vous laisser.

J - je savais bien que ce n'était pas un bon jour, j'avais un pressentiment depuis quelque temps.

Th - O'Neill vous devez comprendre que vous êtes le chaînon manquant. Nous...

J - stop !!! Je ne suis rien, vous m'entendez, rien !! Je n'ai pas demander à ce que l'on me manipule, à ce que ma mère meure et que cela rende mon père complètement fou ! J'ai pas demander à perdre mon fils et à sauver le monde je ne sais combien de fois ! Par contre je demande que maintenant on m'oublie, que l'on me laisse dans mon coin avec mes problèmes d'arthrite, mes genoux défectueux, mes poissons inexistants !! La galaxie peut bien avoir tous les fléaux à ses trousses que l'on ne vienne surtout pas me chercher !

Ne leur laissant pas la possibilité de réagir, il sortit comme un fou et démarra sa voiture en trombe !!

S - Thor !! Il faut le retrouver, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela !!

Th - je retourne à mon vaisseau et je vais faire un scan, grâce à son ADN nous allons le retrouver.

S - je peux venir avec vous ?

Thor ne répondit pas mais Sam se retrouva dans le vaisseau avec lui !! Il scanna les environs et bien évidement il retrouva Jack. Sa voiture filait à toute allure !

S - il va attraper un accident à cette vitesse, Thor faîtes quelque chose je vous en prie !

Effectivement Jack qui était dans une fureur pas possible, ne faisait pas vraiment très attention à sa conduite. Plus encore que la manipulation dont il avait été l'objet, c'est la révélation de la mort de ses parents qui le rendait dingue. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait été abandonné à sa naissance, pas qu'il était orphelin, ni qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère et par conséquence de celle de son père !

" Dès ma naissance j'ai fait du mal autour de moi ! Je dois m'éloigner de Sam, elle court un danger !! La seule solution c'est de disparaître !"

S - Thor !!!

Elle avait vu la voiture foncer vers le précipice. Elle s'écroula à terre la voyant s'envoler dans les airs.

"_le professeur Jackson est demandé au bureau du Général Landry, le Professeur Jackson est demandé au bureau du Général Landry"_

D - qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?? On ne peut pas travailler en paix !!

Il arriva dans le bureau un peu en colère, mais en voyant l'air de l'officier il se calma.

D - vous m'avez demandé ?

L - oui. Je viens d'être prévenu que l'on avait trouvé la voiture du Général O'Neill dans le fond d'un ravin, un cadavre complètement calciné dedans. L'identification va prendre énormément de temps, si elle s'avère réalisable.

D - non c'est pas possible !! Et Sam ?

L - aucune trace d'un autre passager.

D - il faut la prévenir ! Mais surtout lui préciser que l'on n'a pas encore identifié le corps !!

L - nous avons essayé mais nous ne parvenons pas à la joindre. Je sais qu'ils sont partis ensemble, aussi ai-je demandé aux autorités de ratisser tous les environs. Docteur Jackson, y a-t-il quelque chose dans les révélations que la sphère à fait ressortir qui aient pu provoquer cela ?

D - non, je ne crois pas que Jack se soit suicider si c'est cela que vous sous-entendez. Il a appris le comment de la mort de ses parents à sa naissance. Il a été élevé des famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, un peu comme moi, et c'est quelque chose qui ne vous trouble plus avec le temps !!

L - merci, je ne révèlerai ceci à personne, mais je voulais en être sur ! Attendons le résultat des analyses.

D - et pour Sam ?

L - essayer d'aller chez elle, ou chez O'Neill, vous aurez peut-être plus de chance qu'avec le téléphone.

D - bien j'y vais.

Prenant sa voiture Daniel était pensif. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Landry, il craignait la réaction de Jack, il le connaissait bien et de savoir que sa mère était morte en couches devait avoir fait ressortir son sentiment de culpabilité ! Il se croyait abandonné à la naissance ce qui est tout à fait autre chose. Plus encore il était inquiet pour Sam. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Etait-elle avec lui ? "Oh non pas tous les deux en même temps, Oma fais quelque chose".

Pendant ce temps dans le vaisseau de Thor, ce dernier s'affairait autour d'O'Neill qu'il avait sauvé in extremis. Consciemment il lui avait substitué un cadavre trouvé au hasard. Il avait également fait en sorte qu'il ne soit absolument pas identifiable, la mâchoire ayant été complètement pulvérisée, et le corps totalement calciné ! Il maintenait son passager dans un sommeil profond, profitant pour faire quelques analyses au passage sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

Il avait également plongé Sam dans le même sommeil. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. La survie de sa race était entre ses mains, mais sa loyauté envers O'Neill lui interdisait de le livrer aux siens.

Alors qu'il était profondément plongé dans ses réflexions, il perçut une intrusion dans son vaisseau. Etonné, car persuadé d'être inviolable, il scanna la zone touchée. Quel ne fût pas sa surprise de trouver l'inconnu de Jack, le furling responsable de sa mutation génétique.

F - Commandant Thor ?

Th - salutations, effectivement.

F - je viens de me rendre compte que vous aviez mon protégé dans votre vaisseau et que vous le mainteniez dans un état de stase. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir le relâcher, il ne saurait être question qu'il vous serve de cobaye, je m'y suis engagé auprès de votre ancêtre et de celui des anciens.

Th - je ne veux pas le prendre comme cobaye, mais je le maintiens dans un profond sommeil pour lui éviter d'attenter à sa propre vie comme il vient de le faire.

F - il a attenté à sa vie ? Pourquoi ? Tout semble aller pour le mieux pour lui actuellement, il a passé le cap de la mort de son fils !

Th - une technologie ancien lui a révélé le secret de sa naissance, ainsi que celui de sa mutation génétique.

F - ils ont trouvé de telle technologie ? Ils sont plus avancés que je ne le pensais !

Th - O'Neill est un personnage complexe et d'une très grande sensibilité sous des airs rudes. La mort de sa mère l'a considérablement perturbé.

F - je peux effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire ainsi que de celles des témoins de cette révélation. Je ne lui laisserai que ce qui concerne sa mutation génétique, si vous pensez que cela lui sera supportable.

Th - effectivement cela serait une solution. Le scientifique que je suis se pose beaucoup de question vis à vis de vous. Les Furlings ont disparu des galaxies, comment êtes-vous encore de ces mondes ?

F - je suis le gardien des espèces vivantes. Tant qu'il y aura un organisme vivant dans l'Univers je resterai vivant. J'ai également la charge de quelques âmes spécifiques très précieuses pour l'évolution, dont je dois m'occuper plus particulièrement, O'Neill en fait partie. Mais cela il doit l'ignorer. A vous je peux bien le dire, afin de préserver les quatre grandes races quelques individus ont été sélectionnés dans l'Univers. A chaque génération ils renaissent augmentant leur résistance et leurs capacités. Ils enregistrent génétiquement toutes les évolutions de leur époque et les transmettent à leurs successeurs qui sont d'autres eux-mêmes. Des ancêtres à vous et aux anciens ont choisi cet humain car votre dégénérescence aux uns comme aux autres était trop importante pour sélectionner un individu de votre race. A chaque renaissance je recommence le rituel avec les ancêtres qui ont incité cette action. Il est d'autant plus précieux qu'unique en son genre. Mais jamais il n'aurait du avoir cette connaissance.

Th - vous devez certainement savoir qu'il a aussi des restes et protéines tock'ra.

F - aucune manipulation n'a été faite dans ce sens, c'est impossible.

Th - peut-être, mais il a fusionné avec un symbiote le temps de se guérir d'une maladie "ancienne".

F - ses gênes conjugués asgard/ancien auraient du empêcher la symbiose !

Th - pourtant elle a eu lieu et des traces de protéines sont parfaitement visibles.

F - raison de plus pour le surveiller davantage.

Th - il va falloir discuter avec lui, il se sent comme un monstre.

F - je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec lui, cela m'est interdit. Je vous confie cette tâche.

Th - qu'ai-je droit de lui dire ?

F - la vérité ! Mais tout souvenir des conditions de sa naissance aura disparu, il ne peut avoir de parents biologiques c'est ainsi malheureusement. J'ai également effacé la mémoire de tous ceux qui auraient pu avoir accès à ces informations. Oubliée aussi la fureur mais pas l'accident ; à vous de lui expliquer pourquoi il est ici, moi je reste dans l'ombre.

Th - très bien. Je préviendrai le SGC de sa présence ici ainsi que celle du Colonel Carter. Je vais faire venir également le Docteur Jackson, il aura besoin de ses amis à ses cotés.

Jack se réveilla plein de courbatures. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis petit à petit il s'habitua aux lieux et reconnut enfin un vaisseau asgard. Il lui revint en mémoire la conversation qu'il eut avec Carter et Thor, ainsi que sa fuite et l'accident. Il se leva brutalement et s'assit sur sa couchette.

"Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive à moi ??"

Th - je vois O'Neill que vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

J - laminé, abruti, perdu. Et merci, parce que je crois que je vous dois la vie !!

Th - ce n'est rien. Le choc des révélations du Colonel Carter a été violent, et heureusement que vous n'avez pas pris votre arme, vous sortir de votre voiture n'a pas été difficile. J'ai averti le SGC que le corps se trouvant dans la voiture n'était pas le vôtre, mais qu'il devait être considéré comme tel ayant besoin de vous pour un temps assez long. Cela vous permettra de vous adapter à votre nouvelle condition.

J - quelle nouvelle condition ?

Th - vous êtes désormais un des nôtres O'Neill, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître vous êtes un Asgard. Je me suis permis de vous faire une prise de sang pendant votre évanouissement. J'ai analysé vos gênes, ce que nous n'avions pas pu faire jusqu'à présent n'ayant d'échantillon que celui de votre clone. Il s'avère que vous faites parti de ma famille dont j'étais l'unique descendant. Aussi vous avez une place dans le Grand Conseil Asgard en tant que membre d'un clan des plus important de notre race. Je vous apprendrai tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Bienvenue mon frère.

J - ouch !!! Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas un peu trop vite là ?

Th - non, si vous saviez ce que cela représente pour ma race, vous ne trouveriez pas que nous allions trop vite. Nous allons avertir votre Président que vous êtes désormais l'Ambassadeur des Humains auprès du Conseil des Quatre Races. Il ignorera que vous siègerez en tant qu'Ambassadeur Extraordinaire puisque vous cumulez 4 races en vous. Cela les humains ne sont pas encore aptes à l'apprendre.

J - vous ne me demandez jamais mon avis ?

Th - pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas capable de prendre ce genre de décision, vous êtes trop bouleversé. Mais je sais que d'ici quelque temps vous approuverez ces choix.

J - je n'en suis pas si sur mais après tout je veux bien essayer !! Ca fait quand même drôle de penser que je vous suis apparenté !! Nous allons où ??

Th - nous allons chercher Daniel Jackson et nous prendrons la direction de la Galaxie de Ida.

J - Daniel ? Mais pourquoi ?

Th - parce que vous aurez besoin de soutien. Ayant fait les analyses personnes de nos scientifiques ne vous touchera, mais ils vont être très curieux et vous posez bons nombres de questions. Vos amis seront là pour vous soutenir.

J - mes amis ? Mais vous avez parlé de Daniel !!

Th - le Colonel Carter est déjà dans le vaisseau. Je vous conduit à elle.

J - et vous ne me le disiez pas, allons-y !!

Thor téléporta Jack dans une autre pièce du vaisseau. Il se retrouva aux cotés de Sam. Elle dormait. Qu'elle était belle !! Jack s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui caressa délicatement le visage. Elle se réveilla se demandant où elle pouvait bien être, puis elle se souvint.

S - mon Dieu Jack !!!! Non Jack !!!!

Elle se leva comme une furie et percuta Jack qu'elle n'avait pas vu ! Elle réalisa qui était devant elle avec un temps de retard. Elle le fixait ne parvenant pas à réaliser qu'il était là vivant.

J - bonjour belle au bois dormant !

S - Jack, tu es... (des larmes coulaient sur ses joues)

J - Chut Dorothée, allez viens là !!

S - comment, je t'ai vu...

J - tu demanderas à Thor, moi je viens de me réveiller. Oh Sam, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Thor m'a dit qu'il allait chercher Danny Boy parce que j'ai besoin de vous et mon Dieu comme c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de vous mais surtout de toi, aide-moi, je t'en prie !!

S - bien sur Jack que nous allons t'aider, que je vais t'aider. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi !

Ils s'isolèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, trouvant le réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas conscience que Thor avait été cherché Daniel et qu'ils étaient déjà en partance pour une nouvelle vie, ils étaient dans leur monde et en profitaient avant la grande aventure.

J - tu sais que je suis devenu l'Ambassadeur des Humains auprès du Conseil des 4 races !!

S - hum !! Monsieur l'Ambassadeur !! Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez terriblement sexy ??

J - laisse moi réfléchir !! Je ne crois pas !!

Elle éclata de rire !!

J - eh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, tu sais que Thor c'est mon grand frère !! Enfin grand n'est pas vraiment le mot, mais c'est comme mon frère nous sommes de la même famille génétique !!

S - c'est vrai ?

J - moui !! Je vais même siéger au Conseil Asgard !

S - c'est formidable, je te fais confiance pour mettre un peu d'animation !

J - comment cela ? Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

S - jamais j'oserai Monsieur l'Ambassadeur ! Franchement Jack, je ne te vois pas siéger à un conseil quel qu'il soit. Tu as déjà beaucoup de difficulté pour te concentrer pour un briefing, alors là avec des questions scientifiques ou autres !!

J - je pourrai vous étonner Madame !

S - Jack, tu m'étonnes déjà dans beaucoup de chose, mais il y a bien un domaine où tu n'y arriveras jamais c'est bien celui des sciences, et ce n'est pas péjoratif !

J - voyons cela !! Donne moi un challenge !!

S - ici, maintenant ?

J - oui ! Un petit truc juste pour te prouver que tu as tord !!

S - (tout sourire) ok !! Alors tu vas aller au poste de pilotage et faire changer de cap à ce vaisseau !! J'ai constaté que c'était un nouveau vaisseau, donc tu ne le connais pas. Alors tu acceptes ?

J - mais bien sur belle dame !! Où voulez-vous aller ?

S - virage à 45 °

J - tu me laisses combien de temps ?

S - Jack, arrête de faire l'idiot, les vaisseaux asgards ne sont pas comme les machines ancien, ils ne se commandent pas par la pensée dès que tu as les gênes !!

J - et je gagne quoi si je réussis ?

S - et bien (lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille) ... Cela te convient ?

J - tu viens de me motiver deux fois plus !! Attends moi là je reviens dans pas longtemps !!

Sam se retrouva seule, elle souriait persuadée qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle le sous-estimait, non son intelligence était autre et la science ne faisait pas partie de ses prérogatives intellectuelles ! Aussi lorsqu'elle sentit le vaisseau prendre un virage, la plus totale incompréhension se peignit sur ses traits.

Thor se matérialisa à ses cotés presque instantanément.

Th - Colonel Carter où est O'Neill ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui arrive, je n'ai pas pu me téléporter dans le poste de pilotage ?

S - c'est impossible !! Il n'a pas fait ça !!!

Th - vous m'expliquez.

S - je lui ai donné un challenge pour rire, parce que je doutais qu'il puisse m'étonner au sujet des sciences. Il devait faire changer de cap à votre vaisseau.

Th - mais il n'y connaît rien. Comment a-t-il fait ?

J - il suffit de lire les consignes cher Grand Frère !!!!

Quelques mois plus tard sur Terre.

Un faisceau lumineux blanc matérialisa deux formes au milieu du bureau ovale. Le Président Hayes, qui était seul à ce moment là, eut une légère frayeur, mais elle se dissipa en croyant reconnaître l'une des deux formes. Il se frotta les yeux car il ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait : un petit asgard et un homme grand moulé dans une enveloppe grise collant à son corps, lui faisant comme une seconde peau, homme qui avait les traits du général en retraite O'Neill. Ses yeux pétillaient et une assurance nouvelle émanait de lui.

J - Monsieur le Président, je vous présente mon Grand Frère : Thor !!!!

_F - l'évolution de cet individu est vraiment beaucoup plus importante que ce que je supposais. Précieux, très précieux !!_

_FIN_


End file.
